To Be A Ninja
by hhgbh
Summary: Goemon and the gang set off on a new adventure to a mysterious island. Along the way, we discover just what being a ninja means to each of them.
1. Chapter 1

To Be A Ninja

By Saiyanx

Chapter 1

Oedo Town. This beautiful settlement in the country of Japan is a peaceful and pleasant place to live… that is, when the castle isn't being overrun by demons… or being invaded by a western general obsessed with rabbits… or being transformed into the stage for an intergalactic musical… or burnt to a crisp… or – Okay! So maybe 'peaceful' isn't the right word. But there's always something interesting going on.

Take today, for example. At Akindo's Teahouse, something extraordinary is about to take place.

"Come on, Ebisu! You can do it!"

Many people had gathered round the centre table. Their focus was on a "well-built" man, dressed in a blue ghi shirt and pants, with a hat of the same colour covering the top of his head and held in place by a cord that went under his rather large nose. He was currently digging into a plate of dangos.

'What's so extraordinary about this?' You may ask. Only the fact that this was his 195th plate in a row! Ebisumaru was the current holder of the record for most dango consumption at Akindo's Teahouse. The record stood at a whopping 200 plates! Today, he was planning to raise the bar even higher to 210.

Seated around the said table (if you could make them out amongst the towering stacks of plates) were Ebisu's friends, who had come to cheer him on.

The one who was cheering him on the loudest was his former housemate and best friend, Ishikawa Goemon. The blue-haired young man was finding it hard to stay in his seat. The prospect of a challenge (no matter how bizarre) always excited him.

Another of the table's occupants was staring in silent awe at the feat being performed in front of him. Sasuke, the little mechanical ninja, had seen many extraordinary things since his first meeting with Mr. Goemon and the others. But still, he never ceased to be amazed by them. His spiky pony-tail was practically standing vertical as he watched Ebisu pick up his next plate.

"This is incredible." He uttered, when he'd finally found his voice. "Everything I know about the human body states that it cannot absorb this much. Yet Mr. Ebisu is showing no signs of discomfort, whatsoever!"

Seated next to Sasuke, was a young woman with long green hair that reached down the back of her chair and was tied at the end with a white band. She gave a small laugh at the look of sheer astonishment on Sasuke's face.

"Well, that's all part of being a ninja." She said. "Pushing your limits and achieving things others would think impossible."

"Oh, I see now. Mr. Ebisu must've gone through some special training regime to condition his body to take on such a task. Thank you, Miss Yae. I have, once again, learned something new." The mechanical ninja gave a little bow to his friend, causing Yae to chuckle again.

"Your welcome, Sasuke." 'Though I think,' She added to herself privately, 'what you would call a strict training regime, I would call years of practiced gluttony.'

"I gotta admit, the boy's got stamina." The last voice came from an old man, who was seated on Sasuke's other side. "Nearly as much as me!" He added with a cheeky grin.

Yae rolled her eyes, but the innuendo flew right over Sasuke's head.

"Do you think, perhaps, Mr. Ebisu would be willing to share his training secrets with me, Wiseman?"

"You can ask him afterwards. If he's still able to talk." The inventor answered.

The suspense around the table was increasing. Ebisu was halfway through plate No.209. Suddenly, he stopped. Everyone gasped as he put down the skewer he was holding. Even Goemon didn't utter a word.

Ebisu looked thoughtful for a moment, then reached down and untied his belt. Letting out a comfortable sigh, he dug straight back in. The crowd let out a relieved cheer. Goemon then started off a chant, as Ebisu started on the last plate.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" The assembled crowd quickly joined in. Sasuke and Wiseman went along heartily. Yae shook her head at the silliness of it all, but still lent her support as well.

Finally, Ebisu put down the last skewer, licked the last of the An paste from his fingers and lay back on his chair, triumphant.

An almighty roar filled the teahouse. Goemon grabbed his friend's arm and held it up victoriously. Several people tried to lift Ebisu onto their shoulders, but gave up and settled for patting him on the back.

When the commotion had died down and people started to leave, Yae stood up and stretched. They'd all been there for several hours. So long that they'd each eaten a meal of their own, while watching Ebisu. Except for Goemon. He'd been so busy cheering on Ebisu that his Won Ton soup was still in front of him, only half eaten.

"Well guys, I gotta get going." Yae picked her katana up off the table and slung it through her belt. "My jōnin wants to debrief me on my last mission."

Goemon, Sasuke and Ebisu's heads all turned at this.

"You did a mission without us?" Said Sasuke.

The 'hurt puppy dog' looks on the boys' faces was almost too much for Yae. But she managed to fight back the urge to laugh and answered with a grin,

"This might be hard to believe, but I do have missions where I don't end up running into you guys. 'Till next time." She raised her hand in a wave and left.

Wiseman chuckled and nudged Sasuke.

"Did ya see that? How she pretended to completely ignore me? I'll tell ya, my boy. Some of us are simply born with it."

Sasuke blinked a couple of times, not quite sure what his creator was talking about. Goemon just shook his head and picked up his bowl, intending to down the rest of his soup. But then a voice spoke up that made him freeze mid-gulp.

"Congratulations, Ebisu. I knew you could do it."

Goemon's body didn't move an inch, but his eyes roamed to the side to look at the voice's owner. Omitsu. She was the best waitress and delivery girl of Akindo's Teahouse and, according to many, the most beautiful girl in Oedo town. Dressed modestly in a red kimono dress, her shining brown eyes and beaming smile were enough to make Goemon's knees shake. So it was a good thing they were under the table.

Goemon and Omitsu had actually known each other for three years. All of his friends knew how he felt about her. Ebisu knew. Yae knew. Even Sasuke wasn't so naïve as to not notice the signs. In fact, they were all pretty sure that Omitsu knew as well, but she was a very old-fashioned girl and would wait until Goemon made his move. (Although, at the rate he was going, that wouldn't be until they both lived in the Oedo retirement home!)

Anyway, back to the present. Omitsu was talking to Ebisu, while picking up plates from the table.

"We always get such good business when you come to break your own record. People order food while they stay and watch you, and afterwards we always get a lot of hopefuls trying to best you. My father's going to be making dangos for the next few weeks." She hefted a pile of plates in her arms, making a small grunt of effort as she did so.

Goemon saw this as a perfect chance to open up conversation, so he gulped down the rest of his soup in one go and started to get up, to offer to help with the plates. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that he discovered why you should never gulp down a bowlful of Won Ton soup in one go. Any number of food items could get lodged in your throat. Take, for instance, the half of an un-chewed egg that was currently blocking Goemon's air passage.

Unaware of his friend's dilemma, Sasuke hoped down from his chair and began stacking plates.

"Please allow me to assist you, Miss Omitsu."

"Why thank you, Sasuke. That's very kind of you." Omitsu smiled down at the little robot.

"Well, Wiseman always taught me how important it is to help others." He nodded over his shoulder to his creator, who grinned modestly.

Anyone had yet to notice that Goemon's face was gradually becoming the same colour as his hair. Ebisu watched Omitsu and Sasuke walk off while addressing his best friend.

"Gee, Goemon. I'm surprised you didn't offer to help. It would've been the perfect chance to be alone with Omitsu."

"He probably got cold feet again." Said Wiseman. "Y'know son, if you need advice with how to attract the womenfolk, I'm always willing to pass on my knowledge."

"Nah!" Ebisu waved his hand, cheerfully. "That's what he's got me for. Right, Goemon?"

Ebisu slapped Goemon heartily on the back. This caused the egg piece to fly out of his mouth at such a speed that it tore through the overhanging curtains covering the entrance and knocked out a man dressed in pink, just as he was about to pick a pocket.

Goemon took several deep breaths and then turned his attention back to Omitsu. But she and Sasuke had already disappeared.

'Oh, darn it!' He hit the table with his fist, and then looked at Wiseman.

"Hey Wiseman, I thought you designed Sasuke to be a ninja, not a boy scout!"

Outside, two figures walked towards the teahouse. They stopped by the pickpocket's unconscious form, but paid him no heed. One of them held up a small stone that dangled on a chain. It glowed brightly in the evening light.

"We have done it." A deep voice spoke out. "We have found the Chosen One. He or she is in that teahouse."

Without another word, the pair continued walking towards the teahouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Mimic12355 for the first review of this story. I hope to get more as the story continues.

Chapter 2 

Ebisu had left for home. Wiseman had fallen asleep right in the middle of a sentence. (I guess being ninety-nine will do that to a guy.) Goemon was sitting with his chin resting on his hands. Maybe it was time to tell Omitsu how he felt. What was the worst that could happen? She could reject him and shatter his heart into a thousand jagged painful pieces and turn him into the town laughing stock and he'd have to become a hermit and eventually turn into a perverted old letch like Wiseman!

Goemon had a brief mental image of himself with a white beard, sandals built like stilts and a questionable magazine in his hands. He shuddered and banged his fist on the table.

'Come on, Ishikawa!' He mentally berated himself. 'Since when have you let adversity hold you back?'

His mind made up, Goemon marched to the back of the teahouse, where the kitchen was situated. Pulling aside the curtain, he saw Omitsu and Sasuke at the sink, washing dishes. There were still plenty piled around the kitchen. It would probably take Omitsu all night to clean them. But she wouldn't complain. She never complained.

She had been endangered numerous times by many villains; had been put in situations that would traumatize most women. But she always came out of it with a cheery smile and got on with life. That was one of the things Goemon had come to love about her.

Well, no time like the present. Goemon walked up to Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Sasuke. It's getting late. Why don't you take Wiseman to an inn? I don't think he'll want to walk all the way back home in the dark."

"But I promised Miss Omitsu I'd help her clean the dishes." The little robot answered.

"Don't worry. I'll do that." Goemon gave Sasuke a wink, but the mechanical ninja didn't catch on.

"I know!" Sasuke piped up cheerfully. "If all three of us clean the dishes, then it will get done much faster!"

Fortunately, Omitsu was busy picking up another pile of dishes, so she didn't notice Goemon picking Sasuke up by his ponytail and speaking through clenched teeth.

"Take a hint, Sasuke, and take Wiseman to an inn!" He dropped him on the floor. Sasuke stood up and brushed himself down.

"Well, if you insist, Mr. Goemon."

Once they were alone, Goemon rolled up his sleeves and joined Omitsu at the sink. She just smiled at him and continued working, humming to herself as she went. Goemon worked beside her, casting a few glances her way now and then but nothing more.

'Say something!' His mind practically screamed at him.

"Um… Omitsu?"

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Err… do you have any days off coming up?"

"Why, yes. I have a week off soon. Why do you ask?" She put down a clean plate and went to get another pile from one of the tables behind them. Goemon rubbed the back of his head with a soapy hand. His cheeks were starting to go red.

"Well, I was wondering… if you wanted to… I mean, you don't have to… I just thought it might be fun… or enjoyable… if you would, maybe, go on a -"

"We've found you!"

Goemon turned round to see two men standing in front of Omitsu, who had to peer out at them from behind the pile of plates she was holding. One of them was old, with a graying beard and was holding a small red stone that was hanging from a chain. The stone was rapidly flashing pink and Goemon could hear a small noise coming from it, like someone hitting a tiny bell.

The second man was younger. He had brown hair tied back in a very long plaited ponytail. His face was deadly serious, while his companion was barely suppressing the look of joy on his face.

"Oh, thank the good spirits! We have traveled this country for weeks, searching for you. And now finally, our search is over! You have no idea how much hope you bring to my heart!" The old man was on his knees in front of Omitsu. The girl looked around the kitchen, as if searching for another person, then addressed the stranger.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Hey! What's going on here?" Goemon made his way over to the trio.

"Nothing that concerns a dish boy." The younger of the visitors replied. He then knelt beside his companion and bowed his head to Omitsu. "My lady, I know this is sudden and you probably have no idea who we are. But we desperately need your help." He raised his head and looked her in the eye.

"My name is Akasu, and this is Jicho." He nodded his head towards the old man. "We have come from the island of Habuza -"

"Where?" Goemon cut in.

"I've told you, this does not concern you!" Akasu turned briefly to answer Goemon, and then addressed Omitsu again.

"Over a hundred years ago, a very wise and powerful kunoichi used her ninjutsu magic to erect a crystal tower. This tower kept our island fertile and also concealed it from the outside world, protecting us from invasion.

Unfortunately, the kunoichi used up her life energy creating the tower but, before she passed on, she told our ancestors that, one day, she would reincarnate. She also said that the tower would lose its' power eventually and, when that happened, to seek her out once more."

Akasu looked to Jicho who held the pink stone up for Omitsu to see.

"This stone contains the chakra of the kunoichi." Said Jicho. "As you can see, it reacted when we entered this place and even more so, now that we are before you. So there is no denying. You are the one. The hope for our home."

Omitsu stood blinking for a moment, before speaking.

"My, that's certainly a lot to take in. But I don't see how I can help. I don't know any ninjutsu."

"You don't have to." Said Akasu. "The tower only needs your chakra. If someone transfers your chakra, through them, into the tower, it will be enough to revive it."

Suddenly, his face took on that serious look again.

"That is why we must hurry. For there is another looking for you. He is named Gunsho. He is a greedy and ruthless man. When our tower began to lose power, his forces put our entire island under siege. Upon learning of the towers power, he sent his own agents out to find you. For, you see, he wishes to take the mystic energy of the tower and use it for his own evil ends.

Jicho and I were fortunate to escape Habuza. I doubt it will be long before they find they're way here. Gunsho's followers include many masters of ninjutsu, so we must leave before they arrive."

"Now, hold on one second!" Goemon forcefully stepped between the two men and Omitsu. "Omitsu's not going anywhere!"

Akasu stood up and leveled his gaze at Goemon.

"Listen, you. I've already told you. This is nothing that concerns a dish boy."

"I am not a dish boy!" Goemon's arms flapped as he yelled at the other man. "I happen to be Ishikawa Goemon, the Great Thief of Oedo!"

"Never heard of you. Now go away." Akasu tried to turn to Omitsu again, but Goemon stepped in front of him once more.

"Just who do you think you are, anyway! You walk in here, feed us some cockamamie story and expect Omitsu to just drop everything and leave!"

Jicho put his hands up in a pleading manner.

"Please. I know you have no reason to trust us, but we're desperate. Every day, our island gets worse. Our people are suffering. We need to do something." He then got down on his hands and knees in front of Goemon, and the former thief could've sworn he heard him crying. His resolve softened slightly, and then a huge grin came to his face.

"Well, your worrying is over! 'Cos I'm going to Habuza instead!"

Jicho's tear-stained face looked up in surprise and Akasu's eyes narrowed.

"What? You've got to be joking!"

"Nope. I'm dead serious." Goemon crossed his arms and shut his eyes; a small smile on his features. "I happen to be a master of ninjutsu myself. In fact, I've already saved Japan on a number of occasions."

"He has, you know." Said Omitsu.

"This is preposterous!" Said Akasu. "Our homeland is in peril, and we're supposed to rely on some glorified pick-pocket armed with -" He noticed the two kitsune hanging from Goemon's belt. "- a couple of old pipes."

Goemon's eyes snapped open at this. He fixed Akasu with a glare and spoke with the most serious tone Omitsu had ever heard him use.

"You have one chance to take that back."

Akasu actually smiled now.

"You're right. I'm sorry. What I meant to say was; a couple of _rusty_ old pipes."

POW!

Goemon's fist moved so fast, Akasu didn't even see it coming. Next thing he knew, he was on the floor, with an enraged Goemon standing over him.

"You and me. Outside. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

Three things:

First, sorry for the long wait. Work takes up a lot of time. (Lame excuse, I know.)

Second, in the last chapter I referred to Goemon's pipe as a kitsune. I should have called it a kiseru. Kitsune is apparently Japanese for 'fox', and we all Goemon doesn't swing a fox at his enemies. That was a mess-up in translation on my part.

Thirdly, speaking of which; Copo-chan, do you come with a translator? Sorry. It's just that I only speak English (and I'm told I don't even speak that very well!) But, from what I could make out, you seem to like the story. Thanks for reviewing both my chapters. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Chapter 3 

One of the most important characteristics of a ninja is their ability to control their emotions. Whether infiltrating an enemy lair or engaging in combat; it is important that the ninja not allow themselves to be blinded by feelings such as doubt or fear. And especially anger.

However, Goemon was not your typical ninja. He'd never belonged to a ninja clan. In fact, he'd only started learning and practicing ninjutsu a few years earlier, after he'd first met Ebisu. As such, he'd never learned the value of keeping his emotions (or, to be more accurate, his temper) in check.

That was why he was now marching out of Akindo's Teahouse, stepping over the unconscious pick-pocket, and dragging Akasu behind him by his ponytail.

"Ow! What are you – Hey! Will you stop – Aah!"

Goemon finally let go of the enraged man and turned around to face him.

"Okay, Tough Guy. You think I'm just a 'glorified pick-pocket'? Then you shouldn't have any trouble taking me down." He unhooked his golden kiseru from his belt and got into his fighting stance.

"This is ridiculous!" Akasu crossed his arms and stared down his nose at Goemon. "I will not lower myself to brawling with some spiky-haired urchin."

Goemon narrowed his eyes and pointed at Akasu with his kiseru.

"You were asking Omitsu to go off, into the unknown and face an army of ninjutsu masters, but you refuse to fight against one man? What kind of coward are you?"

Akasu visibly stiffened at this comment. He reached into his robes and took out a pair of tonfas. Gripping them on his arms, he got into his own fighting stance.

"You're going to wish you'd stayed out of this, like I told you to."

"Enough talk. Let's go!"

Omitsu and Jicho came out of the teahouse. They could only watch as Goemon and Akasu clashed. Goemon swung his kiseru down, right, left; his speed and ferocity not once letting up. Akasu blocked with his tonfas, occasionally twirling one in his hand and striking with it. But Goemon would brace his kiseru with both hands against the attack, and still dodge the second strike from his opponent's other tonfa.

They battled back and forth like this for a while. Then, when Goemon swung down with his kiseru, Akasu crossed his tonfas, catching Goemon's weapon in between them. He kicked out, catching Goemon in the mid-section and forcing the young warrior back.

Goemon steadied himself and looked up to see Akasu with his tonfas tucked under his arm and Goemon's kiseru in his right hand. He tapped his left palm with the pipe's bowl and smiled at Goemon.

"Well, now that that's over; maybe you'll leave the heroics to the true warriors."

Goemon's brief expression of anger was replaced with a grin.

"Who said this was over?" With that, he unhooked his second kiseru and swung it down. As he did so, his thumb pressed a button on the handle and the bowl sprang forward, attached to a long chain!

Completely taken by surprise, Akasu didn't move fast enough to get the kiseru he was holding out of reach. The bowl of Goemon's chain-pipe hooked around it and pulled it from the man's grasp.

Catching his treasured weapon in his free hand, Goemon pressed the button on his chain-pipe again and it became a simple kiseru once more. He now stood with a kitsune in each hand, grinning at Akasu. He pointed at him again with his golden pipe.

"This fight's just getting started!"

Jicho and Omitsu both watched in awe as Goemon and Akasu met one again. Blocking and striking at each other with even more power than before. Jicho knew that Akasu was a powerful fighter, and it surprised him that this young man was able to match him so well. Omitsu, although she wouldn't say it out loud, hoped that Goemon whipped this guy's butt! She did feel for Jicho and Akasu's situation, but she knew Goemon very well. She understood how much that kiseru meant to him. And how important being a ninja was to him as well. And Akasu had insulted both.

Akasu swung his tonfa at Goemon's head. The blue-haired ninja blocked with his gold kiseru. He then stopped the second tonfa with his chain-pipe. The two fighters strained against each other. They were both trying to push the other back. Through clenched teeth, Akasu spoke to Goemon,

"Is this the extent of your ninjutsu skills? Swinging a couple of old pipes around?"

Fire flashed in Goemon's eyes and he gave an almighty heave! Akasu found himself flying backwards, landing unceremoniously on his rear. Goemon stayed where he was.

Akasu picked himself back up.

"You should've attacked when you had the chance. Mistakes like that would cost you dearly against an enemy like Gunsho."

Goemon retuned his chain-pipe to his belt and reached inside his jacket.

"I thought you wanted to see some ninjutsu." He said.

His hand reappeared and, held between his fore and middle finger, there was a koban.

"Well, get a load of this then."

Akasu's eyes widened as he saw a golden glow begin to emit from Goemon's hand. It traveled upwards until it reached the koban, which burst into flames! Goemon's fingers weren't affected at all by the mystical flame. He arched his arm back and flung the koban at Akasu, yelling out,

"Flaming Ryo!"

Akasu saw the fiery projectile speeding towards him. At the last second, his reflexes kicked in and he swung out with his tonfa. The weapon hit the koban and caused it to ricochet away from him – and straight towards Omitsu!

Akasu's face blanched upon seeing what he had done.

"Look out!" Jicho pushed Omitsu out of harm's way, only to have the flaming koban hit him in the chest! The old man was knocked off his feet and landed on the cobbled ground.

Goemon and Akasu ran over to him and helped beat the flames off of his robe.

"Are you okay?" Asked Goemon.

Jicho sat up with a groan.

"Yes. I think so." He opened his robe up, and the shattered remains of the pink stone fell to the ground. Akasu and Omitsu's eyes widened and Goemon clenched his teeth. Jicho just stared at the coloured shards.

"The kunoichi's stone." He said in a whisper.

The silence was suddenly broken by Akasu smacking Goemon round the back of the head.

"Nice going, idiot!"

"Me!" Goemon yelled back.

"Yeah! You and your stupid '_Fiery Coin_'!"

"It's 'Flaming Ryo'! And you're the one who batted it towards them!"

The two men looked like they were about to start fighting again, but Omitsu pushed herself between them.

"Now that's enough! This isn't helping anyone. I think we should all go inside and talk about this. _Calmly_." He looked them each in the eye as she added the last part.

Goemon and Akasu glared at each other briefly, but then nodded.

At that moment, a middle-aged man poked his head out of the tea house entrance and yawned.

"Omitsu, what's going on?"

"Oh father, I'm glad you're here." She answered him. "There's some people I think you should meet and some things I think we should talk about."


	4. Chapter 4

To Copo-chan: Thank you once again for reviewing my story. I'm getting the impression that you're enjoying it. Hope you continue to do so.

To Dr. Lancet: Thanks for the really encouraging comments. I always try to keep everyone in character, whatever kind of story I'm doing. And yes, Impact will be showing up very soon. It wouldn't be a 'Mystical Ninja' story without him!

Chapter 4 

Omitsu served some tea while Goemon and the others sat around a table, discussing the situation.

"Lady Omitsu, you needn't put yourself out for our sakes." Said Jicho.

"Oh don't worry about it." Omitsu answered with a smile. "I wouldn't be a good hostess if I didn't give you something to drink after coming all this way."

She sat herself down with the rest of them. Akasu had just finished telling her father, Akindo, everything he had told Omitsu.

"So basically, you want me to send my only daughter away to some remote island, to do battle against evil ninjutsu masters?"

"She won't have to do battle with them." Said Akasu. "I promise you, sir. I will protect your daughter with my very life." He bowed his head. Akindo, however, still didn't look convinced. Omitsu leaned in closer to him.

"You know, father. This Habuza Island is supposed to be completely hidden from the rest of the world."

"Yes? You're point being?" Akindo raised an eyebrow in mild interest.

"Well, I just thought that if I went there and advertised our teahouse and delivery service, there would be a whole island full of potential customers that no one else would know about."

Akindo's eyes widened. He stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"That is a good point." He then shook his head. "But I still don't like the idea of you being in danger. You've already been kidnapped three times in the past year!"

"What if Goemon were to come with me?" Omitsu motioned to the former thief.

"Well… He has always saved you in the past."

"Hold on, just a sec." Goemon held up his hand, and then turned to Omitsu. "Omitsu, you're not really going, are you? It's too dangerous. I told you, I can take care of this Gunsho guy myself."

"And I've told _you_," Akasu lent across the table. "Gunsho's forces are too powerful. Only the kunoichi's tower can save our island. And we can't activate it without Omitsu!"

"And besides," Omitsu added quietly. "I want to go."

Goemon looked at her with confusion etched across his face. Omitsu looked shyly down at the table top.

"Goemon, ever since we met, I've seen you fight for Japan so many times. You, and Ebisu, and Yae, and Sasuke. You're always doing good. Always saving the day. I guess…" She began twiddling her fingers absently. "I guess this is my chance to do some good too."

Goemon continued to look at her for a while, and then a smile appeared on his face. He understood.

"Okay." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "We'll help those people together."

His smile widened.

"And I'll ask Ebisu to come along. And Sasuke. If I knew how to find Yae, I'd ask her as well."

"Excellent!" Akindo brought his fist down to his palm. "With you all protecting her, my Omitsu should be perfectly safe."

He leaned across the table and whispered in Omitsu's ear.

"I'll start drawing up some menus for you to slip under doors. How many people do you think live on this island?"

Jicho could see the annoyed look on Akasu's face. He lent in and spoke quietly to the younger man.

"Don't worry. It'll take at least a day to make preparations for leaving. I'll talk to the lord of this town. See if he can provide us with a professional."

(Elsewhere, the next day.)

Yae stood outside a tall and immaculately decorated building. Above its' sliding doors was a large sign that stated.

'This is NOT the headquarters of the SSIN (Secret Special Investigation Ninjas)'

'I still can't believe that's worked for so long.' Yae thought to herself as she stepped inside.

The jōnin of the SSIN was a grey-haired man in his late forties. Even under his dark purple robe, it was clear he was in excellent physical shape. He was kneeling behind a small desk in his office and Yae was standing to attention in front of him; her left hand resting on the hilt of her katana.

The jōnin looked through some papers in front of him, and then addressed Yae.

"Agent Yae, I'll have you know that your last mission was estimated to be that of a very low profile. But, once again, it seems you have exceeded our expectations." He looked to her, as if expecting a response.

Yae bowed her head low.

"Why thank you, Jōnin." She said. "It is an honor to receive such praise."

"I WASN'T PRAISING YOU!" The man's head seemed to grow to ten times its' size, and Yae seemed to shrink to the same scale.

"Huh?" Yae's body returned to its' proper proportions, albeit a few strands of hair were out of place.

The jōnin turned his attention back to the papers in front of him.

"Your assignment was to infiltrate the Black Tiger organization, learn of their future plans and report back to us. What you _did_ was attack their top assassin and practically demolish their centre of operations while doing so."

"Sir, in my defense, the Black Tigers were planning an assassination for the very next night. I would not have been able to report back in time for it to be prevented. And besides," Yae risked a smile. "With Lao Tzu in custody, the Black Tigers have lost their most proficient agent."

"Yes, which means that they'll be more cautious in the future, and it will be harder to get one of our agents into their ranks."

Yae's posture visibly slumped at this. The jōnin sighed and pushed his papers aside.

"Yae, it's no secret that you're one of the best agents we have. You've got skill, intelligence, courage. But, in your more recent missions, we've found that you seem to be lacking in control. You make rash decisions without thinking about the consequences. You enter combat in an almost reckless manner. And," He lowered his eyebrows slightly as he spoke. "You've taken to keeping some very strange company."

Yae inwardly groaned. She should've known this would be brought up. The jōnin continued,

"Two former thieves who like to think they're ninjas; the clockwork creation of an eccentric hermit and…" He shook his head, still not quite believing this one. "… a giant robot that has _twice_ destroyed Oedo Castle."

"He said he was sorry." The reply sounded pathetic, even to Yae. The jōnin sighed again.

"Yae, I know how hard you've worked to get as good as you are, and I know you have it in you to go even further. And you will, as long as you don't let certain _factors_ hold you back."

Yae's grip on her katana hilt tightened at this. The jōnin reached behind his desk and pulled out a scroll. He held it out to her.

"Here's your new assignment. When carrying it out, please remember that you're representing the finest ninja faction in Japan."

Yae took the scroll, bowed and left the jōnin's office. As the door slid closed behind her, she thought of what he'd said. Don't let certain _factors_ hold you back.

"Stuck-up jerk." She muttered to herself. Turning to face the closed door, she pulled her lower eyelid down and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, and one more thing." The jōnin opened the door again and Yae quickly stood to attention once more, putting her tongue back in her mouth. "I forgot to tell you. You're (sigh) _bazooka_ has been reloaded and is ready for you to pick up from the armament."

"Oh, thank you, sir." Yae bowed again.

The jōnin slid the door shut again. Yae could hear him muttering on the other side,

"Bazookas, giant robots. What's ninjutsu coming to!"

The young kunoichi let out a long breath. That had been too close! What the heck had come over her? She'd never dare to cheek a higher ranked ninja, especially the clan's jōnin!

She walked out into one of the clan's gardens. She stopped in the middle of a bridge that ran across a large pond. Leaning her arms on the rail, she looked down at the water; watching the fish flitting about beneath the surface, upon which her reflection looked back at her.

'Has my control really slipped that much?' She thought to herself. Yae had always taken her work seriously. It was something she prided herself on. Since becoming part of the SSIN, she'd followed her mission orders to a T. But, now that she thought about it, maybe the jōnin had a point. Several times, over the last couple of years she'd found herself going beyond the orders given to her. She'd even gone off on some 'missions', to battle threats that the SSIN didn't even know about.

And, although she still took things seriously, she couldn't help but feel that she'd become more… relaxed in her attitude. Goemon had once said that she'd 'lightened up' considerably since they'd first met.

That thought made her eyes widen slightly, and then she smiled to herself and shook her head.

"Yae, old girl." She said her reflection. "It looks like those goofballs have rubbed off on you."

Letting out a small sigh, she decided to put the matter aside for now and focus on her new mission. She took out the scroll and opened it up.

_Agent Yae._

_Your mission, as ordered by the lord of Oedo, is as follows:_

_Tomorrow at noon, you will be at the sea harbor of Oedo Bay. There you will look for the ship baring an all-black sail. Upon boarding the ship you will approached by our client and you will be asked,_

"_What way does the wind blow for the dragon?" _

_And you will answer,_

"_Whatever way he wills it."_

_Once the code has been exchanged, you will accompany the client to their home island of Habuza. Your mission parameters are to protect our client's ward, whose identity will be revealed to you when you state the correct code, up until the client's business with the SSIN is declared over and you will return to Japan. _

_Expect high combat probability. _

_If you are captured during this mission and, under torture, reveal your links to us, the SSIN will deny any knowledge of your mission and refer to you as a 'liar, liar, ghi on fire'._

'Nice to know where I stand.' Yae thought to herself, dryly.

_P.S. We are out of exploding scrolls. Please burn this after you are done reading. _

Yae rolled the scroll back up and headed off to the armament. The life of a ninja was anything but dull.


	5. Chapter 5

To Copo-chan: Sorry to disappoint, considering you're my most loyal reviewer, but there is nothing going on between Goemon and Yae. There never was and there never will be. Hope you'll still continue to read the story, regardless. Thanks for your reviews.

To mOoN-eChO666: (Blushes big time!) Thanks for the really nice review. As I've said before, I always strive to keep everyone in character. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's OOCness. (Unless there's a good reason.) Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Chapter 5 

Oedo Bay was always bustling with activity. The fishermen returning with their catches; the merchants shouting out their goods in the hope of attracting travelers; the water imps who had staged a sit-in protest of the humans traversing their oceans, which had so far lasted four years.

Goemon and Omitsu stood on the deck of the ship that would take them to Habuza. It was run by a crew that had been hand-picked by the Lord of Oedo himself. The kind-hearted lord had been more than happy to offer transportation to the travelers, especially upon hearing that Goemon and his friends were involved. After all the heroic ninjas had done for him and Oedo, he considered himself permanently in their debt. Goemon and Omitsu could still Oedo Castle far off in the distance.

The ship; _The Shenron_, had an all black sail and its' hull was painted blue and green in the design of dragon scales. Omitsu's eyes shined with excitement as she watched the crew making preparations.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to travel on a ship like this." She said. "I mean, it was somewhat exciting when Kyushu was sent into orbit, and I know I was on General Magginesu's flying ship for a while, but I would not really call that traveling."

Goemon laughed.

"I know what you mean. It's much nicer when _you're_ in control of where you're going."

Omitsu turned to face Goemon.

"You're probably used to it, what with traveling around Japan all the time, or going into space. There were plenty of times I would've given anything to go with you. To help."

Goemon could feel the sincerity in her words, but then he realized that she was still looking at him. Her big brown eyes staring right into his blue ones. He could feel his cheeks starting to go red again.

"Uh…"

Before he could think of something to say, a familiar voice called out,

"Hey, Goemon! Omitsu!"

They both turned to see Wiseman standing at the bottom of the gang-plank. He was waving to them. Standing next to the inventor was a large bag that appeared to have sprouted legs. The two of them walked down to gang-plank and, upon closer inspection, discovered that the legs belonged to Sasuke, who was carrying the heavy looking bundle.

"Hello, Mr. Goemon. Hello, Miss Omitsu." The walking bag greeted them.

"Hello, Sasuke." Omitsu answered, while trying to suppress a laugh.

"Hey Sasuke, what's with all the luggage?" Asked Goemon. He himself only had a small pack slung over his shoulders.

"What?" Said Wiseman. "You can't expect me to travel to an unknown land unprepared. Who knows what we might encounter."

Goemon turned his attention to the old inventor.

"What? You mean you're coming!"

"Of course." Wiseman crossed his arms. "These people haven't encountered civilization in over a hundred years! Just imagine what my wisdom and expertise could do to help their society."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Omitsu clasped her hands together. "Wiseman, you're always so considerate."

Goemon meanwhile had his eyes narrowed.

'No way.' He thought to himself. 'He's gotta have an ulterior motive.'

'Hee hee.' Wiseman mentally chuckled. 'I can't believe it. A whole island probably full of curious young women, who'll want to gather around and listen to the stories of a mysterious and handsome stranger from far away.' He rubbed his hands together and started drooling at the thought.

The sound of sandals caused Goemon to turn his head, and a frown came to his face.

'Oh great. It's Laughing Boy.'

Akasu walked up to the group, the same stern look on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" He aimed this question at Goemon. "I told you to stay on the ship with Omitsu, not take her down to the dock where anything could – My gods! What is that!"

He pointed towards the newcomers.

"His name's Wiseman. Don't worry. You get used to him." Goemon answered with his arms crossed.

"I was referring to _that_." Akasu pointed to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry. Is someone addressing me?" Sasuke lifted the bag up so that it was above his head. He looked up at Akasu and gave a friendly smile.

"Hello Mr. err…"

Akasu bent down, so that he was eye level with Sasuke.

"Is _this_ one of the friends you were talking about?" He started prodding Sasuke with his finger.

"Yes, Sasuke's a very dear friend." Said Omitsu. "And he's also a skilled ninja."

"Hmm." Akasu didn't sound impressed. He continued to poke Sasuke as he spoke. "I've encountered robots before. Are you sure it's trustworthy – Ow!"

Goemon's hand had clamped around Akasu's finger, pulling him back. He turned him around, so they were facing each other, still holding onto his finger.

"Listen here, buddy. Two things. One; Sasuke is not an 'it'. And two; I trust all my friends, and that should be good enough for you." He released Akasu's finger and the man stepped back muttering the words 'violent brute' under his breath.

Sasuke blinked in confusion and looked up at Wiseman.

"I do not understand. Did I do something to offend him?"

Before Wiseman could answer, another familiar voice called out,

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned to see Ebisu walking towards them. Next to him was a young woman, with shining black hair, holding an infant in her arms. The infant looked exactly like Ebisu. She even wore the same sort of hat, except hers was pink. Goemon recognized her as Mao, Ebisu's daughter. The gang had met her once before, just after defeating the demon Douchuki. That meeting had ended… somewhat disastrously. But hey, kids will be kids!

Goemon looked over to the woman walking beside Ebisu.

'That must be his wife.' He thought to himself. 'This is the first time I've met her. Wow she's actually really pretty. I don't get it! How come Ebisu's always been the one the women pay attention to!'

Ebisu and his wife stopped in front of the group and Ebisu introduced them,

"Everyone, this is my wife Sakura. Sakura, these are my friends; Goemon, Omitsu, Wiseman and Sasuke."

"Hi." Goemon greeted Sakura, and then pulled Ebisu off to the side as the others made their greetings.

"Er, Ebisu. You're not planning on bringing your family along, are you?"

"Oh no. Sakura just wanted to wish me good luck." Ebisu then turned to face the others and spoke out loud,

"So, do you still want an old family man to come with you into the unknown!" A cheeky grin was on his face as he spoke. The others laughed.

"Ebisu, you know you're always welcome." Said Omitsu.

"It will be an honor to fight beside you again." Said Sasuke.

"The more, the merrier." Said Wiseman.

"Is that a rolling pin?" Akasu pointed at Ebisu's belt. The blue-clad ninja took out the wooden object and held it up.

"Yes, and it's the strongest one around! Sakura has been able to tame the toughest of foodstuffs with it!"

Akasu's face was frazzled and a huge sweat drop was on the side of his head.

'An overweight ninja who fights his opponents with kitchen utensils.' He massaged the bridge of his nose with one hand and pointed back to the ship with the other.

"I can't take much more of this. Would everyone who's going, just get on the ship. I need to wait for our escort."

A few minutes later, Akasu was standing at the bottom of the gang plank, when he noticed a young woman walking towards the ship. Judging by the purple ninja ghi she wore, and the katana she had by her side, he guessed she must be their escort. She also appeared to have something slung across her back, but her long hair hid it from view. As she came to a stop in front of him, he said,

"What way does the wind blow for the dragon?"

"Whatever way he wills it." The woman answered and gave a small bow. "Agent Yae, of the SSIN. At your service."

"Oh you have no idea how relived I am to see you." Said Akasu. "I'm not sure how, but we've accumulated a group of real idiots, and it's good to know we'll have at least one profess -"

"Yae! Hey, Yae! Up here!"

Yae looked past Akasu to see Goemon and the others waving to her from the ship.

"No way!" She pushed past her client and ran up the gang plank. The others instantly surrounded her.

"Yae, what're you doing here?" Asked Ebisu.

"My job. I've been assigned to protect someone."

"That'll be Omitsu." Said Goemon.

"Omitsu?" Yae looked at the tea girl with surprise. "Why would you need protection? … I mean, from more than the usual."

"Well it came as a surprise to me too." Said Omitsu. "But I'm told that the people of Habuza need my help."

Akasu came walking up to the group. His eyes had narrowed into dots. He tapped Yae on the shoulder.

"You know these people?"

"Know us? We're only her best friends!" Said Wiseman. "Especially me." He smiled slyly and put his arm around Yae's shoulders. He then suddenly yelped and hopped away from her, holding his foot with both hands.

Akasu's hands were placed over his face. He walked to the other side of the deck and let his head fall down onto the wooden side of the ship.

"Akasu! Akasu!" Jicho came running up to him, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"What is it?" Akasu didn't even look up. "Have a band of Oni decided they want to come too?"

"It's a squad of Gunsho's forces! They're coming right for us!"

"What!" Akasu got up and ran to the bow of the ship, where some of the crew had gathered. He snatched a telescope from the captain and looked through it.

In the water, a surge could be seen, as if something big was traveling just beneath the surface.

Goemon and the others ran over to the side of the ship to see what was going on. They spotted the surge just as a huge projectile shot out of the water like a cannonball!

"Hit the deck!" Yelled Goemon, throwing himself over Omitsu as they went down. They could all hear the whistling of the missile as it sailed right over them. Goemon looked up and saw that the missile wasn't a missile at all.

As it flew through the air, it sprouted a pair of arms and legs, and a head! It landed outside of Oedo Bay, but was so big that no one had trouble seeing it. It was a mecha. A giant of a robot. It was covered in metallic silver armor, aside from its' hands and feet which were blue and sported razor sharp claws. On its' face, two glaring red eyes shone, and a red, spiky metal Mohawk adorned the top of its' head.

The metallic monster stood facing the Bay, and then turned and started walking away.

"Where's it going?" Said Ebisu.

Everyone looked confused for a moment, and then they all cried in unison,

"Oh, no!"

Where else would it be heading?

Oedo Castle.

(Author's note: Next chapter may take a little longer, since I am seeing a friend from out of town and so won't have a lot of time to write. Regardless, I shall try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, and make it worth the wait.)


	6. Chapter 6

(Sorry it took so long. Essays were due in. Apparently, I'm not allowed to reply to reviewers at the beginning or end of chapters anymore. Instead, I'll use that new 'reply' button to thank everyone that reviews my story from now on.)

Chapter 6

The Lord of Odeo was different from many other lords. One could go through all the reasons why, but it would take up far too much page space. Let's focus on a single reason; it being that the Lord of Oedo genuinely loved his town. Nothing made him happier than to know that it was safe and prosperous.

And so he stood by one of the large windows of Oedo Castle, fanning himself and watching over his beloved home. The sun shone down on the buildings as if giving it's blessing to each of them. Everything was at peace.

"Father!"

"My Lord!"

The lord turned to see his daughter, Princess Yuki, and Kurobei the small cat who served as a bodyguard for Oedo's royal family. They were both rushing into the room with wide eyes and panicked expressions.

"Father, what are you doing? We have to sound an alert! We need to evacuate the castle! This is an emergency!"

"What in the world are you talking about, Yuki?" Asked the Lord. "It's a beautiful day. I see no emergency. Oedo is perfectly peaceful."

"Sire, I think perhaps you should look out the _other_ window." Kurobei pointed to the opposite side of the room.

The Lord took a look out of the window Kurobei had pointed out, and the paper fan fell from his hand. The blue and silver mecha was striding towards the town from Oedo bay. The castle was right in its' path.

"Yaagh!" The Lord started running back and forth around the room. "Emergency! Danger! Somebody call Kyu Ich Ich!"

(Back at the bay)

"Come on guys! We gotta stop that thing before it gets to the castle!" Goemon made to run down the gang plank, but Akasu grabbed the back of his shirt.

"What about all the robots that are still coming at us from the sea? You're not going to run off and Abandon Omitsu at this time, are you?" He said with a slight sneer.

Yae took the telescope from Akasu and scanned the ocean. She could see the outlines of dozens of small shapes moving under the surface, straight towards them. She did a quick count of the shapes she could see and estimated there had to be at least thirty of the submerged robots.

"Sasuke and I can handle these guys, Goemon." She said. "You and Ebisu take care of the mecha."

Akasu stared at the agent in surprise, allowing Goemon to shrug him off.

"Gotcha. Let's go, Ebisu!"

"Roger!" The blue-clad ninja followed right behind Goemon as he sprinted off in the direction of the castle.

"Be careful, Goemon!" Omitsu called out after them. Goemon flashed her a thumbs up.

"Ebisu, don't worry if your ghi gets messy." Sakura called out to her husband. "I packed you a spare. Along with plenty of extra underwear!"

Ebisu stumbled at this comment, but managed to right himself and keep going.

Akasu watched them go and shook his head.

"Fools. They'll never get there in time to save the castle. And even if they could, what do they expect to do against a mecha?"

Wiseman came up next to him with a grin on his face.

"Just watch, my boy. You're in for one heck of a surprise."

Goemon waited until they had left the bay, and then reached into his pack. He pulled out a large spiral shaped shell. Holding it firmly, he put the narrow end to his lips and blew. A loud, raspy bellow sounded out from the shell. Goemon put the shell away, and he and Ebisu waited. They knew they wouldn't have to wait long.

(Back at the castle)

The giant mecha, Hatake, slowed his walking pace as he came near Oedo Castle. His metallic mouth creaked as he gave an evil grin. This was too easy. He raised a clawed hand, ready to dash the building to rubble, when he heard a strange sound. It was like a lot of wheels rolling along the ground, and they were coming towards him. He turned his head, just in time to have two massive, ball-shaped fists collide with it!

The evil robot was knocked off his feet and skidded along the ground, forming a large trench in the field outside Oedo Town. He looked up to see two gigantic figures standing protectively in front of Oedo Town. On the right was a mecha built in the shape of a man. His body was coloured to look like he was wearing a red and blue ghi, with a white belt tied at the side. On his head, he had what resembled a blue Russian Astrakhan hat. ("That's supposed to be his hair." Wiseman had grumbled, when this was first mentioned.)

Beside him stood a 'female' mecha. She had blue hair also, shaped like it was tied back with a pin through it. Her body was shaped like a red and blue kimono dress with a yellow ribbon tied around it. Both mechas' feet were built like roller skates, yet they stood perfectly balanced next to each other.

Inside the castle, the Lord, Princess Yuki and Kurobei had all assumed 'duck and cover' positions under the Lord's Table. They heard the sound of metal smashing and thought that the end was nigh. But, when nothing happened, Kurobei risked a glance out of the window.

"My Lord, look!"

The Lord and princess joined the cat at the window, and saw their two metallic protectors.

"It's Impact!" Princess Yuki exclaimed with joy. The three of them stood at the window beaming with relief. Then, slowly, realization dawned and their smiles were replaced with looks of horror.

"It's Impact!" Princess screamed it, this time.

"Abandon castle!" The Lord cried out and the three of them sprinted towards the exit.

(Back at the bay)

Akasu's jaw had hit the ships' deck with the appearance of Impact and his female companion, Miss Impact. He didn't have time to wonder where those two mecha had come from, or how they'd gotten here so fast. The cries of the terrified crew brought him back to the situation at hand.

"What are we going to do?"

"We can't fight that many!"

"I don't think our weapons are any good against robots!"

The only ones not panicking were Yae and Sasuke. They stood on the deck, watching the robot squad coming closer.

Akasu took out his tonfas and stood beside Omitsu.

"Since your friend has abandoned us, we'll have to make do without him. But don't worry. I promise that I will gladly give my life to protect you." He struck a gallant pose as he said this.

"What a beautiful sentiment." Yae turned around to face Akasu. "But, if you _really_ want to be useful, stay alive so that you can still fight."

She then turned her attention to Sasuke.

"Ready to go?"

Sasuke nodded. His face was now serious. The two ninjas ran to the edge of the ship and, to nearly everyone's amazement, jumped off the side!

"Henshin!" They both cried out just before they hit the water. The sounds of gears and cogs moving could be heard inside Sasuke, and Yae's body became surrounded by a pinkish glow.

The transformations were complete in a matter of seconds. Sasuke's legs had been replaced with a propeller and, below her waist, Yae now sported a tail. It resembled that of a dolphin's, but was covered in pink scales.

The two friends could now clearly see the robots swimming towards them. They were bullet-shaped and made of the same silver metal that Hatake was. They even had the same red Mohawks.

Yae and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded. A razor-sharp kunai sprung from each of Sasuke's hands. Yae reached over her back and brought her bazooka up to rest on her shoulder. Without a word, the ninjas sped towards their oncoming foes.

(Back at the castle)

Hatake was up again and charging towards the castle. The Impacts ran forward to meet his assault. Seated in the cockpit, inside Impact's head, Goemon could practically feel every movement his robotic friend made. It would be hard to believe how clumsy Goemon had been the first time he took control of Impact. Now, he hardly noticed the controls anymore. He and Impact fought so well together, it was like they were one and the same. Gripping the handles that guided Impact's arms, Goemon felt the familiar rush of excitement that often accompanied a mecha battle and yelled out,

"Let's go, Impact!"

The giant robot heeded the call and threw himself at Hatake. Miss Impact, with Ebisu at the controls was right behind him. A giant slot opened up on Impact's right fist and a metallic pipe sprung out. He swung forward and it flew towards Hatake on a chain, like Goemon's chain-pipe.

The claws on Hatake's hand opened up, and then closed over the pipe bowl, catching it.

"Uh, oh." Both Goemon's and Impact's eyes widened.

Hatake heaved on the chain, pulling Impact off his feet. He swung the unfortunate mecha around and then released him, sending him flying towards the castle!

"No, no, no! Not the castle! Not the castle!" The Lord, Princess Yuki and Kurobei were all stood outside, waving their arms in the air and shaking their heads.

Goemon screamed as the castle rose up in the window before him. There was a sudden jerk that caused Goemon to bump his head on the control board.

Miss Impact had managed to grab her partner by his ankles and stop him mid-flight. Impact landed flat on his face mere meters from the castle.

Its' inhabitants breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks Miss." Goemon rubbed his forehead as he sat back up.

There was no time for anyone to reply, as Hatake leapt into the air. As he came down, he slashed his claws at his two opponents. Impact rolled out of the way, while Miss jumped to the side. The two mechas regrouped and charged into Hatake, knocking him back, away from the castle.

Its' inhabitants breathed a sigh of relief.

Before the metal monster could retaliate, Impact began laying into him with a flurry of punches. The first few landed effectively, but then Hatake got his guard up and began fighting back. Impact threw his right fist, but Hatake caught it. The same happened with his left fist. The two mechas pushed and strained against each other. Suddenly, Impact's face broke into a grin and he ducked, allowing Miss to nail Hatake in the face with her nasal bullets. As the giant robot stumbled back, Impact nailed him with an uppercut.

Hatake was knocked off his feet, once again. Goemon pumped his fist into the air.

"Yeah! Just give it up, Metal head! (No offense, Impact.) You're dealing with Ishikawa Goemon!"

"And Ebisumaru!" Ebisu added from his place in Miss' cockpit.

Hatake got up into a kneeling position. His mouth twisted into an evil grin. Before Goemon or Ebisu could begin to guess what he was grinning about, the red Mohawk on his head began glowing.

Knowing trouble when they saw it, Impact and Miss moved just as two beams of red energy shot out at them. The energy missiles narrowly missed their targets. The two mechas were about to resume their assault, when alarms went off in their cockpits. Goemon and Ebisu looked at their screens to see the missiles turning around and zooming straight back towards them. In perfect unison, the two ninjas cried out,

"Heat-seekers!"

(There you go. Hope it was worth the wait. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible, but it's still essay time. Bleagh!)


	7. Chapter 7

(Apologies for the long wait. What with Christmas and yet more work waiting for me afterwards, I haven't had much time to write. I promise I will get each chapter up as soon as possible, and try to make them worth the wait. Now let's get on with the story.)

Chapter 7 

Jets of water sprang up from the surface of the sea, propelled by the explosions that were occurring underneath.

Sasuke and Yae were slashing and blasting their way through the bullet-bots. Sasuke was zipping around them and slicing them in two with his kunai, while Yae was taking aim with her bazooka and reducing the robots to scrap. The attackers were trying to take their foes down with machine-gun fire, but the two ninjas were able to utilize their speed well, and avoided fire long enough to strike back at the shooters.

However, they were still outnumbered. The remaining bullet-bots had converged together in one mass and were streaking towards them. Yae and Sasuke knew they wouldn't be able to take down that many all at once. Time for a new strategy.

Sasuke sped forward towards the group. Some bullet-bots were about to open fire, when he suddenly turned to the left and moved in that direction. As the robots watched, bemused, Sasuke zipped around them in a wide circle, not making any attempt to attack. After doing so a couple of times, Sasuke turned around and returned to his original spot beside Yae.

The bullet-bots blinked a couple of times, and then began to advance again. But they hadn't got far when they noticed the bombs. Sasuke had left dozens of his small firecracker bombs floating around the robots like mines. The robots then noticed Yae taking aim with her bazooka. If it had been possible for machines to sweat, there would've been a lot of it going on right now.

Yae gave the bullet-bots a wave goodbye, and pulled the trigger. A missile shot from the barrel and split into several smaller ones. They each hit a bomb and set off a chain reaction.

_The Shenron_ rocked from the force of the underwater explosion, and its' crew were soaked by the spray it tossed up.

As Akasu spluttered and staggered to his feet, he saw Yae and Sasuke leaping out of the water like a pair of flying fish.

"Henshin!"

The two ninjas reverted back to their original forms and landed on the deck. Yae tossed some of her hair back over her shoulder and looked to Akasu.

"That problem has been taken care of. How're Goemon and Ebisu doing?"

Akasu turned around and looked towards the castle.

"Not well." He answered.

(Scene Change)

Hatake's metal form shook with mirth. Those pathetic excuses for mechas were providing him with some Class-A entertainment.

Impact and Miss Impact were skating all over the place, trying to escape the heat-seeking energy missiles Hatake had fired at them. Even though Ebisu was sitting in Miss' cockpit, he couldn't help but feel like it was _his_ rear that the missile was closing in on!

"Ebisu!" He heard Goemon's voice coming through the speaker beside him. "Turn to your right and keep on going. I know how we can end this."

Following his friend's instruction, Ebisu steered Miss to the right and kept running, at full speed. Goemon was doing the same with Impact, and the two mechas were currently on a collision course.

Hatake shook his head. This was the oldest trick in the book. The two of them were going to veer off at the last second and let the missiles hit each other. Giving a mechanized tut, he raised his arms and prepared to fire his projectile claws. It was no problem calculating where they were going to meet. Whether they turned left or right, his claws would hit.

Goemon could see Miss in his screen, and she was closing in fast!

"Now!" He screamed and slammed his fist down on a large red button on the control panel.

Hatake grinned and released the razor-sharp claws from his hands. They flew straight at their targets… who suddenly rose up into the air! There was a clang as Hatake's jaw hit the ground. They could fly? From the soles of their feet, jets of blue flame were shooting, propelling them into the air.

The missiles did indeed collide, sending a big cloud of dust and smoke into the air. Hatake's eyes switched to infra-red. Looking up, he saw a large mass of heat bearing down upon him. Impact was flying down towards him; his fist drawn back and ready to punch! Hatake ran forward and took a flying leap; his own fist lashing out at his opponent.

The two mechas met in the air; both metallic fists making contact. For a moment they seemed frozen in place, but the force of gravity plus Impact's jet engines had given him the extra power he needed. Hatake went flying back, several cracks lining his face, straight towards Miss who had positioned herself behind him.

Crackling energy formed in her mouth, which she released as a bright blue beam. It hit the evil mecha right in his back, sending him flying forward again with electricity sparkling around his body. It was time for the coup de grace.

Goemon gripped the handle on the control panel and pushed it forward as hard and fast as he could. Impact swung his right fist in an uppercut and caught Hatake directly in the mid-section. His fist continued to swing upwards and the force behind the punch sent Hatake sailing into the air.

Impact and Miss watched the sparking mecha continue upwards, until it exploded in a blinding flash. There wasn't a trace left.

"YES!" Goemon pumped his fists into the air. He could hear Ebisu celebrating as well over the speaker.

"Way to go, Impact!" He patted the control panel in front of him. "Nobody messes with Japan while Ishikawa Goemon is around!"

"And Ebisumaru!" His partner added.

Impact and Miss just smiled. They had succeeded in helping their friends and protecting their homeland once more.

(A little while later)

Goemon stood with his hands behind his head and a big grin on his face.

"So Akasu," He looked triumphantly at the ashen-faced warrior. "Still think we're a bunch of 'real idiots'?"

Akasu took a breath and let it out slowly.

"I will admit, you are certainly full of surprises." He turned away from Goemon and looked out across the sea. "But, do not be so sure of yourselves. Gunsho has many more minions, just as dangerous as the ones you fought."

"Well, then we'll just take those ones down too." Said Ebisu. "Right, guys?" He turned and looked up at the Impacts who were towering over the ship.

"Let me guess." Akasu crossed his arms and tilted his head towards the mechas. "You want to bring _those_ along as well."

"Hey, you're the one who keeps saying how dangerous this Gunsho guy is." Said Goemon. "Impact and Miss have never let us down."

Akasu sighed and threw his hands up.

"Fine. But they're not riding on the ship."

"Oh, that won't be a problem." Said Wiseman. "They can walk. My creations are all waterproof." His chest swelled slightly with pride as he said this.

And so, finally, _The Shenron_ was able to set sail. Sakura waved from the dock, calling out,

"Good luck, Ebisu! Don't forget to change your socks, and bring my rolling pin back in one piece!"

Up on the hill, outside the still intact Oedo Castle, the Lord, Princess Yuki and Kurobei were watching the ship leave as well.

"Well, there they go." The Lord said.

"I hope they won't be gone too long." Said Yuki. "It seems that trouble is never very far away from our town."

"Do not worry yourself, my dear." Her father patted her shoulder. "We have just escaped disaster. I choose to take this as a good omen."

They all turned around to go back into the castle. However, Kurobei stopped and twitched his ears.

"My Lord, I think I hear something." He said.

The two humans stopped and listened. True enough, there was a noise. It was like a sort of whistling, like when something is swung very fast through the air. And it seemed to be coming from… above them?

They all looked up. Falling down, through the sky, came Hatake's head! It plummeted like a stone, until it landed, smack dab, on top of Oedo Castle!

The robotic head made a huge dent in the building's roof. From that dent, several cracks spread along the castle walls. Everything was still for about half a second, then the entire structure collapsed. The only thing still standing was a long pipe, upon which a toilet sat. But that too toppled over and hit the ground.

"What was that?" Said Yae.

"What was what?" Said Goemon, standing next to her on _The Shenron_'s deck.

Yae took a look around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oh, nothing. I thought I heard a noise. It must've just been the waves."

_The Shenron_ continued on its' way, leaving the town of Oedo behind it. Its' destination; the mystical Isle of Habuza.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_The Shenron_ skimmed along the water like a well-thrown stone. Four days had passed since it had left Oedo Bay, and Akasu had said that Habuza should be in sight by the next morning.

'Thank the spirits!' Wiseman thought to himself as the top half of his body hung over the side of the ship. He'd always been more of a 'dry land' sort of person. The ship and the ocean both moved about far too much! The sooner he got his feet back on good old Terra Firma, the better.

"Wiseman." The old inventor raised his head slightly to see Sasuke walking up to him, holding something covered with a cloth. "There you are, Wiseman. I noticed you were looking unwell, so I brought you something."

He whipped off the cloth.

"Sushi. Extra fresh."

On the plate there sat nearly a whole squid, complete with eyes to stare out at Wiseman. He could practically feel the colour draining from his face.

Sasuke looked on in confusion as his creator leant over the side of the ship and began making the strangest noises. Maybe he'd have preferred some rice with it.

Goemon stood at the bow of the ship, just watching the horizon. He was aware of the darker shadows moving deeper below the surface. That would be Impact and Miss. Wiseman hadn't been kidding when he said they would gladly walk to Habuza.

Goemon heard some footsteps coming up, and turned to see Jicho. The older man stood beside him and looked out over the sea.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He said.

"Yeah." Goemon leant his elbows on the side. One of his favorite pastimes was sitting on the roof of his house, watching the world go by. He loved a good adventure, but nothing really compared to those times of peace.

"I used to stand on the cliffs of Habuza, and watch the sea." Said Jicho. "Before Gunsho came, that is."

"What's this Gunsho guy look like, anyway?" Asked Goemon.

Jicho gave a small shrug.

"I do not know really. I've never actually seen him. But I've heard many of his fighters speak his name. And considering how powerful some of them are, I'd hate to see just what he's capable of."

"Hmm, typical." Jicho looked to see Goemon standing with his hands behind his head and an almost bored expression on his face. "These bad guys are all the same. They get a bunch of lackeys to do their dirty work for them, and they only fight themselves when you got 'em cornered. They never come out to fight alone."

His lips suddenly formed a grin.

"And once they do, we just kick their butt into orbit! The whole thing can get kinda samey."

Jicho let out a small chuckle. This Goemon fellow really was something else.

"Hey, I've been wondering something." Said Goemon. "This whole chakra business. I mean, I know how it works and I know how to use it. But I didn't know you could leave it behind. Y'know, in objects."

"Oh yes." Jicho answered. "If you are around a place or object long enough, you leave some of your chakra behind in it. It even works if enough objects that you've touched are all together in the same place. It sends out a sort of signal, if you will."

"Wow." Goemon looked out over the sea again. A thoughtful look came to his face. "How long does the chakra stay in the object?"

Jicho gave a small shrug.

"It depends on how often it was used. If the said object was used regularly by a person, then their chakra could remain in it for years, decades. Even after they pass away."

Goemon's hand slipped down to his golden kiseru.

'I wonder.' He thought. 'Does that mean that Dad and Grampa's chakra may still be present in my kiseru? That maybe there's a part of them still with me when I fight?'

His mouth broke into a small smile. That was certainly a nice way to think of it.

High above the ship, where no one could see it, a small robot hovered. In place of its' face was a lens that zoomed in one the ship and its' passengers.

The image appeared on a holographic screen in a room pitched entirely in darkness. Two black eyes watched _The Shenron_ as it made its' way across the ocean. A slight chuckle rang out.

"Heh heh heh. Soon… Soon the kunoichi's chakra will return to this island, and I will be ready to take it. With the replenished tower as its' power supply, my mighty fortress will take to the skies and I will conquer all that lies before me! So come, heroes. Come and meet your doom! Mwa ha ha. Wa ha ha. Ah ha -"

"Why's it so dark in here?"

There was a click and the ceiling lights came on, revealing a short, dark-haired man with a moustache that looked to be the same length as his height! Gunsho looked towards the door in fury. Standing there, with his finger still on the light switch, was another, taller, man dressed in a white ghi suit with a katana by his side.

"Baki!" Gunsho yelled. "What have I told you about coming in on my alone time?"

"Sorry Boss." Baki replied. "It sounded like you were talking to someone."

"Didn't you read the sign on the door!" Baki looked behind him and that there was indeed a sign that stated:

'Evil Monologue in Progress. Do Not Disturb.'

"Oh." The warrior answered simply. "Why do you need the lights off?"

"It's a little something called 'drama'." Gunsho answered with a sigh. "Never mind. I was actually going to call you anyway."

The tyrant gestured toward the image before him.

"Our guests are due to arrive here sometime tomorrow. Judging from their course, they'll probably dock at Jiyarai town. I want you to contact Kuroka. Tell him to make sure the town is in a proper _state_ to welcome the arrivals. Wha ha ha. Mwa ha ha. Ah ha-"

Gunsho noticed the perplexed look on Baki's face. He sighed again.

"Tell him to trash it."

"Oh! Right, Boss."

Baki left and Gunsho rested his head on his hand. Nobody appreciated the art of evil anymore.

(Next morning)

"Land Ho!"

Goemon and his friends all rushed to the front of the ship. Indeed, ahead of them, they could see a mass of land. Even at a distance, the island looked huge, and it was getting bigger as they sailed up to it.

"Wow. This place is enormous!" Said Ebisu. "I can't believe no one's ever found it before."

"The kunoichi's tower always kept the island invisible from the sea." Jicho answered him. "It also affected the currents that surrounded the island. They were never really dangerous but, still, many ships were put off by the unpredictable waters around here."

He sighed.

"But that all changed when the tower started to lose its' power. Now our home is vulnerable."

"Well it won't stay that way for long!" Goemon brought his fist down to his palm; that ever-present grin on his face. "We're gonna get the tower back to normal and kick that Gunsho off of your island!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Said Akasu. "Our top priority is to remain unnoticed. Speaking of which…" He cast his eyes to the water, where the tops of Impact and Miss' heads were beginning to break the surface.

Yae leant over the side so she could talk to the two mechas.

"Hey guys." Their heads tilted up slightly, indicating they'd heard her. "I think it's best if you stay here. Sorry, but you kinda draw a lot of attention. We'll call you if we need you."

The heads stopped their progression to the shore and disappeared below the waves.

The ship finally docked and the gangplank was lowered. As everyone came off the ship, Akasu voiced his plans.

"The crew can stay here at Jiyarai Town, while the rest of us -" He stopped abruptly, as did everyone else when they saw the town ahead of them.

Smoke arose from houses where fires had recently been put out. Some buildings were missing doors, windows or entire walls! Townspeople were moving to and fro, carrying various building materials. The whole town was practically a wreck.

"What happened?" Yae looked around at the destruction.

"Gunsho." Jicho's head hung and his voice came out mournful. "He must've known we'd come here, so he did this to the town as a message."

Omitsu's eyes were wide at the scene before her. As well as the damaged buildings, she could see people with various injuries sitting on the streets. A low growl sounded out next to her. She turned to see Goemon with his teeth grinding and his fists clenched.

"Coward!" He suddenly cried out. "I say we go after the guys that did this and beat 'em into the ground!"

"Don't be stupid, Goemon." Said Yae. "That's probably what they want us to do. We'd be walking right into an ambush." She turned to Jicho.

"Do you know where the Lord of this town lives?" Jicho nodded and pointed in a direction.

"Yes. It's right this way."

"Okay," Yae continued. "I need to get a look at the layout of this island, so that we can find the most secure route to the tower."

"Excuse me, Miss Yae." Sasuke stepped forward. "If it is alright with you, I would like to remain in the town. I may be able to help these people with their rebuilding."

"Yes, I would like to stay too." Said Omitsu. "I could help some of the injured."

"I'll stay with Omitsu." Offered Goemon.

"And I'll help as well." Said Ebisu.

"Okay. I'll come find you guys later." Yae set off with Jicho, Akasu and Wiseman. Meanwhile, Goemon and the others started helping in whatever way they could.

'Just you wait, Gunsho.' Goemon thought to himself. 'You've gone and made me mad. And no one has _ever_ done that and not regretted it.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Sasuke walked along a stony path that wound up a grassy hill. Mr. Goemon and the others seemed to have everything under control in the town. He wanted to see if there were any dwellings on the outskirts that had been damaged.

The little robot hadn't walked far when he came across a cemetery. He shook his head, sadly, when he saw that not even this place had escaped without damage. Various headstones had cracks in them, or chunks of rock missing, or had been completely knocked over.

Looking further up the hill, he could see a shrine. Sasuke had seen the type before. It was where those who had been worthy of great honor were laid to rest. Walking up to the door, it was evident, by the burn and scratch marks, that the attackers had barged in here too.

Inside, it didn't look quite so bad. Sasuke figured somebody must've started cleaning up already.

"Hello?" He called out, but tried not to do so too loudly. There was no answer. He continued to walk past the headstones, until something caught his eye. There was a spot where one of the headstones was missing entirely! The groove in the floor was evident and, as Sasuke knelt down before it, he could see a snapped incense stick and some flowers that looked like they had been trodden upon. He wondered why anyone would want to steal a headstone.

Suddenly a noise alerted Sasuke to somebody else in the vicinity. He jumped back just in time to avoid being hit by a piece of broken stone. Performing a back flip, he landed in a fighting stance and his kunai popped out of his fists. However, he lowered them when he saw who his attacker was.

Standing before him was a young boy; he looked to be about nine. On the floor beside him was a dustpan full of broken stone. The noise Sasuke heard must've been him dropping it. At that moment, the boy reached down and picked up another piece.

"Get out of here, you monster!" He threw it at Sasuke, who easily dodged.

"I beg your pardon," Sasuke retracted his kunai as he spoke. "But I believe you have me confused with someone else."

"No way! I know exactly who you are! You're not taking anything else!" Sasuke dodged yet another projectile.

"I am not here to take anything." He said, still trying to reason with the boy.

"What's going on in here?" An older male voice was heard and a man, seemingly somewhere in his thirties, stepped in from a sliding door that led further into the building.

"Those robots are back, Dad!" The boy faced the new arrival while pointing at Sasuke. "They've come to ruin the shrine some more!"

"Sir, I assure you. I am here to do no such thing!" Sasuke held up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Liar!" The boy went for another rock, but his father took hold of his hand.

"Wait a moment, Tobu. If he was here to destroy the shrine, he'd just do it. He'd also have attacked us by now. And why would it be just him? Those robots always attacked in groups."

The man looked up at Sasuke, caution still present in his eyes.

"Just who are you exactly?"

Seeing that he was no longer under attack, Sasuke put his hands by his sides and bowed.

"My name is Sasuke. I am here with my friends. We have seen what has been done to your town, and wish to help."

The man's eyebrows rose slightly. He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said,

"I could use a hand mending the door."

Sasuke smiled and bowed again.

"I am at your service."

An hour passed. As Sasuke and the shrine-keeper, who'd introduced himself as Nokumaru, worked on repairing the door; Sasuke asked about the ones who had attacked the town.

"Where all the attackers robots?" He asked.

"Yes. They're a special unit of Gunsho's. He sends them wherever he wants to cause major damage. They're led by a particularly nasty piece of work named Kuroka. He was with the group that attacked the shrine. Fortunately, my son and I were able to hide ourselves. But we saw what they did to the building. We also saw them make off with my wife's tombstone." Nokumaru cast a sad eye to the empty space Sasuke had been kneeling before earlier.

"I hope you do not think me rude for asking, sir." Sasuke said. "But, why would they want to steal your wife's tombstone?"

Nokumaru sighed and went back to hammering.

"My wife helped me to look after the shrine. But that wasn't all she did. She was a healer. She could do things with herbs and poultices you wouldn't believe. A lot of people in this town owe their very lives to her. And she never once asked for any sort of payment. When she… passed, the townsfolk wanted to do something special for her memory. They made her a special tombstone. Inside it was a large emerald… My wife always wore green… It was her favorite colour… Anyway, the townsfolk carved the tombstone's inscription so that the green of the emerald shone through the letters. That way, her name would never fade over time, and she would never be forgotten."

"But those robots stole it!" Sasuke and Nokumaru turned to see Tobu behind them. He was carrying some tools and planks of wood. He placed them down by his father, deliberately not looking at Sasuke.

"Stupid robots." He muttered not so much under his breath.

"Tobu! Mind your manners." Nokumaru chastised.

Sasuke didn't look angry, or even hurt. He spoke directly to Tobu, understanding in his voice.

"I know you must harbor much resentment to the ones that did this to your home, and desecrated your mother's resting place. But I assure you, I am completely different from those robots." Sasuke allowed a little bit of pride to enter his voice with his next statement. "I am a ninja."

Tobu snorted and turned away again.

"So were they."

Sasuke's face blanched at this abrupt answer. He looked to Nokumaru who nodded his head.

"Gunsho has many ninjas in his employment." The shrine-keeper said. "They're usually the ones who do this sort of thing."

Sasuke blinked a few times, and then firmly shook his head.

"No, no. You are mistaken. The ones who did this could not have been ninjas."

"They had weapons that ninjas use, like your knives." Tobu pointed at Sasuke's fists, where his kunai were still safely concealed. "And they were fast, and jumped across the rooftops like ninjas do. I even heard one of them say that they were ninjas."

"No." Sasuke still stood firm. "My friends and I have fought many foes that were skilled in ninjutsu. But that does not mean that they were ninjas."

"If they use ninjutsu, then how can they not be ninjas?" Asked Nokumaru.

"Because true ninjas do not do such things!" Sasuke's voice rose and his eyebrows knitted in a rare show of anger. "Ninjas defend homes. They do not destroy them! Ninjas protect the peace and uphold the law. Ninjas fight for the people!"

Tobu crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Shows how much _you_ know about ninjas." He said. "They're cowards! They hide around in the shadows and attack you when you're not looking! They'll work for anyone. They're sneaky and heartless and evil!"

"No more!" A click sounded out as Sasuke's kunai sprang from his fists.

Nokumaru instantly stepped between his son and Sasuke. It only took a second for Sasuke to realize what he had done. He quickly retracted his kunai and looked up at Nokumaru and Tobu. They both had looks of alarm and surprise on their faces. Sasuke was surprised himself.

He brought his arms to his side and did a low bow.

"M-my apologies. I don't know what…" He looked up. They were still in the same positions as before. He lowered his head again, looking down to the floor. "I… think perhaps I should go."

"Yes." Nokumaru said softly. "I think perhaps you should."

Sasuke turned and walked out the door. As he went down the path that led back into town, a thousand thoughts and feelings were going through his mind. Feelings such as anger and sadness weren't new to Sasuke. He'd felt them before. But there was one feeling he could not recall ever experiencing before now. The one which stung the most.

Doubt.

(Author's note: Forgive the relative shortness of this chapter. The usual excuses: Essays, work, life.Once again, I can only promise to have the next one up as soon as I can, and to make it longer. This chapter was really an introductory one anyway.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Jicho spread a map over the table. He put weights down on the four corners and addressed those seated around him. It was now late evening. Everyone had met up again at the Lord's house, which had escaped with minimal damage.

"Seeing as we've lost the element of surprise, it can be expected that Gunsho will have every route to the tower watched." Jicho gestured to the map before him. "The best we can do is go the way that has the most cover. Namely, the Maito forest."

"The Maito forest is very dense." Said Akasu. "It's easy to get lost in and, more importantly, very easy to lose someone you're chasing."

"We'll only be able to able to use the forest for cover as far as Momo Town." Continued Jicho. "Once there we'll have to figure out another way to reach the tower undetected."

"No problem!" Goemon had his arms crossed and the confident grin had returned to his face. "Moving around unnoticed is one of the things we ninjas do best. We happen to be masters of disguise. I'll bet we could sneak up to that tower dressed as young women, and they wouldn't notice the difference."

The table was silent for a moment then Yae leaned across, with narrowed eyes.

"So, you intend to get Omitsu to the tower, unnoticed, by disguising her as a woman?"

"Yes!" Goemon's eyes suddenly widened in realization. "I mean, no! I mean…" He groaned and put his hand over his face.

"Tell you what." Wiseman spoke up. "Let's take things one step at a time. I say, we focus on sleeping now, and concentrate on getting through this Maito forest tomorrow. Whatever comes afterwards; we'll deal with it when it happens."

"Sounds good to me." Said Ebisu.

Everyone nodded in agreement (although Akasu didn't like to leave the matter unresolved) and retired to their rooms. The Lord had let them stay in his rather spacious house and they were sharing two to a room. Wiseman had offered to share with Omitsu and 'watch over her', but that had earned him a not-too-gentle bop on the head from Yae. So he was sharing with Sasuke.

As the inventor and his creation entered their room, and Wiseman slid the door shut behind them, he suddenly realized something. Sasuke hadn't said a word during the whole meeting. Now Sasuke had never been a chatterbox, like Goemon, but he did like to ask questions and offer suggestions in regard to his 'missions'. Looking at him now; setting up the futons and covering up the windows; Wiseman could see something was missing. Sasuke wasn't applying the attention he always put into even the smallest of tasks. He was just going through the motions. It was like there was something weighing down on his mind, occupying his attention.

Wiseman was often amazed at how 'human' Sasuke was. At times, he found himself forgetting that his little helper was assembled from wood, cogs and gears. Having known Sasuke longer than anyone, he could tell when something was troubling him. And now was one of those times.

"Sasuke?"

The small robot looked up at the mention of his name.

"Yes, Wiseman."

Wiseman decided not to beat around the bush. If something was wrong with his boy, then he wanted to know right away.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

Sasuke was about to say that nothing was wrong, but the look on Wiseman's face told him he wouldn't be believed. Lying had never been one of Sasuke's strong points. He looked at the floor for a moment, trying to decide how to word his worries, and then returned his gaze to Wiseman.

"Wiseman, is it possible for a ninja to do bad things with his skills and still be considered a ninja?"

Wiseman's eyebrows rose slightly, but then his face became serious. He sat down, cross-legged on the floor and spoke again,

"Okay Sasuke, start from the beginning."

Some time passed. Sasuke and Wiseman were now both seated on the floor. Sasuke had told Wiseman about his meeting with the shrine keeper, and his son, and of learning the nature of the attackers. Wiseman stroked his beard, wondering what he should say to Sasuke. Finally, he opened his mouth.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry to say that anyone who has trained in the art of ninjutsu can quite rightfully call themselves a ninja."

Sasuke's head rose.

"But Wiseman, I thought that ninjas protected people, not hurt them."

Wiseman sighed and his face took on an almost sad look.

"Well, that's how it started out. But you see, today there are many different types of ninja. Some are loyal to their Lord and country, and uphold law and order; like you and your friends. But some fight only for themselves and will work for anyone who pays them, regardless of what their intentions may be."

He saw the dejected look on Sasuke's face and leaned forward, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"But listen to me, Sasuke. Don't you go comparing yourself to those trash that attacked this town. You're the kindest, most honorable person I know. And you truly embody the original ideals of the ninja. As long as you stay true to them, then the art of ninjutsu will never lose its' honor."

Sasuke sat looking into his creator's eyes. In them, he could see the wisdom that had guided him all his life. Still holding his gaze, the little robot slowly nodded. Wiseman smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Well then, now that that's settled, let's get some sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

Within an hour, Wiseman was fast asleep in his futon; arms and legs spread out like a starfish and his mouth wide open, emitting loud snores. Sasuke was awake, but not because of the snoring. He was out on the roof, looking up at the night sky. He knew that Wiseman was right. He wasn't like those attackers and so shouldn't feel responsible for them. Yet there was something inside that still felt wrong.

He lay back and closed his eyes, wondering what it could be.

_Small gears turned. Cogs rolled. And a pair of eyes opened for the very first time._

_A face came into focus before them. A human: male, looked to be in his nineties by the shocking white of his hair and his bushy beard and eyebrows._

_The human in question looked back at the life form before him for a few seconds, and then threw his head back; laughing maniacally,_

"_It's alive! Alive!"_

_He looked back down to the pair of eyes, which were now blinking in confusion._

"_Heh heh." The human rubbed the back of his head. "I've always wanted to say that." He bent down so that he was eye level with his new friend._

"_So, how are you feeling?"_

_The eyes now roamed over the body that existed below them. Two red shoes, out of which sprung a pair of thin legs. These led up into a spiky green suit complete with a red belt. And from this, he could see skinny arms with fairly large orbs that served for hands. _

_The old inventor watched his creation look over itself, until it raised its' head to look back at him._

"_I feel… fine?"_

_Fireworks went off in the old man's head. He'd done it! He'd actually done it! He'd created a talking, thinking mechanical person! And he'd done it with his own two hands! Just wait until word of this gets around! The cheering crowds, the swooning women, the Lord bestow- oh forget the Lord! Go back to the swooning women!_

_The small mechanical being stood and watched the old man before him. His eyes seemed to have glazed over and there was some drool dripping from the corner of his mouth._

"_Um… excuse me?"_

_The inventor snapped out of his stupor and returned his attention to the robot._

"_Oh, sorry. I kinda drifted away there. Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I am known as Wiseman."_

_Something told the little robot that he should bow and respond, and he did so._

"_Pleased to meet you, Wiseman. My name is… um…" He looked up again; confusion once more etched on his face. "I'm sorry. I do not know my name."_

_Wiseman chuckled,_

"_Well, of course not. I haven't given you one yet. Let's see." He rubbed his chin in thought while the robot waited patiently. "How about… Sasuke. Yeah, that sounds right. What do you think?"_

_The robot repeated his new name, seeing how it sounded._

"_Sas… kay, Sas-kay, Sasuke. Yes." He smiled up at his creator. "I like my name."_

"_Alright then," Wiseman rubbed his hands together. "From now on, you will be known as Sasuke, the clockwork ninja!"_

"_Yes!" Sasuke and Wiseman raised their hands triumphantly in the air as a multicoloured backdrop appeared behind them. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Sasuke turned his head to Wiseman. "Wiseman?"_

"_Yes, Sasuke?"_

"_What's a ninja?"_

THUNK!

_Wiseman hit the ground hard, and the colourful backdrop rolled up like a poster. Wiseman pushed himself up to a sitting position and rubbed his head._

"_Okay. I see there're still some things we need to work on."_

_Outside, there were scattered various objects and structures. Targets, logs swinging on chains, wooden poles stuck in the ground. Wiseman walked among them, with Sasuke following behind._

"_Now a ninja, Sasuke, is a fighter. But they are a very special type of fighter. Where others would rely purely on physical strength or greater numbers; ninjas use stealth, surprise and cunning. I have designed and built you to be fast and nimble which, added to your small size, will make you a hard target as well as allowing you to move about undetected if need be." Wiseman turned around so that he was facing Sasuke. "You should be capable fighting at a very high skill level, Sasuke. But it's still important that you practice so that you get used to these skills."_

_He pointed to sasuke's fists. _

"_Inside your hands, you've got a pair of kunai. They're a standard ninja weapon. You can use them for close range fighting, and you can also throw them from a distance. Don't worry. There are plenty inside your suit. Why do you think it's so spiky?"_

_Sasuke held up his hands and, 'pop', out came a pair of knives. Wiseman continued,_

"_Also, to add a little extra firepower, you've got a set of firecracker bombs. These are best used if you're outnumbered or against an opponent with tough armor."_

_He knelt down so that he and Sasuke were level again._

"_And, as one last surprise; see these little buttons on the side of your head?" _

_Wiseman grinned and pushed the little red buttons in. Sasuke's eyes widened as his blue ponytail suddenly shot up into the air, attached to a long white cord! Like a bungee, it then shot back in and Sasuke staggered forward. Wiseman chuckled._

"_See? That's what I meant by 'surprise'. Who'd expect to be attacked by their opponent's hair?"_

_Sasuke shook his head to clear some of the dizziness._

"_It seems that I have much to learn about my own abilities." He said._

"_Well, that's why I built this obstacle course." Wiseman answered. "You're going to practice here until you perfect your skills. Now, are you ready?"_

_Sasuke nodded and stood at the beginning of the obstacle course that Wiseman pointed out._

"_Ready, set, GO!"_

Sasuke's eyes shot open. He sat up and looked at the sky. It was still night time. He sat still for a moment, then stood up and leapt from the roof. He now knew what it was that was bothering him. And he knew that he couldn't allow himself to leave the matter unresolved.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was a windy night. The trees in the Maito forest swayed in the strong breeze. So much so that; should anyone be looking at the topmost branches; only the most skilled eye would notice them bobbing up and down instead of swaying like their neighbors. Of course, the bobbing was only for a split second, before returning to normal, so said onlooker would probably not notice anyway.

Sasuke hopped nimbly from branch to branch. Speed being his best attribute; the amount of ground he was covering was impressive, even by ninja standards. Occasionally he'd stop, to make sure he was heading in the right direction. Broken tree branches or small gauges in the wood were tell-tale signs that the robbers, he was tailing, had been this way. Apparently, covering their tracks was not something they were skilled in. And they called themselves ninjas!

One of the advantages that robotic ninjas had over their human counterparts was their power batteries, which allowed them to keep going for long periods of time without rest. However, that did not mean that they didn't ever have to rest. While Sasuke recharged himself through eating and sleeping, similar to humans; the metallic robots would go into an automatic 'recharge mode'. During this time, their bodies would go into suspended animation, allowing Sasuke the perfect opportunity to find what he was looking for without detection. He just hoped they had stopped to recharge before reaching their destination.

It turned out that the gods were with him. Sasuke stopped on a tree branch and looked around. The tell-tale signs, that he had been following, had stopped. Seeing nothing on the surrounding trees, he dropped down to the ground. Just ahead of him, there was a particularly large tree with wide roots. Between those roots was a small opening; just big enough for someone _his_ size to fit through.

Sasuke stepped through the opening, to find a narrow tunnel. It didn't go very far, before opening up into a bigger 'room'. Positioned around the space were six small robots. They were basically human shaped, though not as skinny as Sasuke. Their metallic skin was dark blue, with streaks of silver. Sasuke noticed that one of them had a spiky red Mohawk on his head, just like the robots that had attacked Oedo Bay. The robots were all standing upright, with their eyes closed, not making a single movement. They were in recharge mode.

Casting a quick look around the room, Sasuke spotted what he was looking for. The gravestone, still intact, was leant against the far wall of the cave. From where he was, he could see the green shine from the precious stone within. He was about to take a step, when his eyes picked up something. There were several thin beams of light spread out along the ground. Each one emitted from one of the slumbering robots. They were security beams. If anything touched them, the robots would be instantly aroused. And Sasuke certainly did not want that.

Looking around his immediate environment once more, Sasuke spotted part of a tree root protruding from the rocky ceiling. It was bent in the shape of a hook. Perfect. Having watched Mr. Goemon use his chain-pipe to cross various obstacles, Sasuke had often took to thinking of how he might use his own in-built tools to do like-wise. He could probably cross the beams with his jetpack easy enough, but that would make some noise and Sasuke didn't know how sensitive to sound the currently offline robots were. Best to play it silent and safe, as the ninja saying went.

Sasuke lowered his head, so that his ponytail was pointed towards the tree root. He placed his hands over the two red buttons on either side of his head and pushed. The spiked ponytail shot out, with a white cable attached to it. It looped around the tree root and held, like a grapple. Sasuke released the pressure on the buttons and found himself being pulled through the air by the cable coming out of his head. He looped around the tree root himself, and landed lightly within the hook. His ponytail reeled itself back in, so that it was once again resting on the back of his head.

Sasuke unsheathed his kunai and leapt from his perch. Upon reaching the far wall, he dug his knives into the earth and slid down to the ground, as the sharp weapons cut through the well packed soil. Putting his kunai away, Sasuke picked up the gravestone. Quite a tricky feat; considering it was almost as big as he was. He was just calculating whether or not he would be able to swing across the room again, with the gravestone in hand, when his attention was drawn to the tunnel he had come through. An apparently curious young rabbit had followed him down, and was now sniffing around near one of the security beams!

"Oh my! Little rabbit!" Sasuke whispered as loud as he dared. "Please get away from there. You will awaken the-"

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

The startled rabbit fled back the way it had came, leaving Sasuke to face the music. The six ninjabots reactivated; the red lights that served as their eyes flickering to life, and settling on the intruder currently holding their ill-gotten gains.

Sasuke gave a little gulp, and then spoke up,

"I don't suppose there's any chance we could talk this over?"

The ninjabots raised their arms. From each forearm sprang a knife shaped like a small scimitar, rather than a kunai. They took their weapons; one in each hand; and advanced on Sasuke.

"Thought not." Sasuke somersaulted backwards, placing his feet on the wall behind him, and pushed himself into the air. A compartment opened up on his back and his jetpack emerged, shooting out small flames and sending the small robot flying over the ninjabots' heads and down the tunnel. He shot out of the gap in the tree roots and sped through the forest, still clutching the gravestone in his arms.

Loud noises sounded out from behind him, so Sasuke turned to see that the ninjabots had jetpacks too. And very powerful ones by the looks of it! The red headed leader was up front, with two others flanking him. The trio's eyes opened up and a pair of gun barrels protruded from each robot. Setting their sights on Sasuke, the ninjabots shot a stream of fireballs through the air.

Sasuke's eyes widened and, shifting his grip on the gravestone to one arm, he flung a pair of kunai behind him in quick succession. These kunai were different than his usual ones. They were ice blue. Appropriate considering their purpose. As each weapon hit one of the fireballs, it exploded into an icy vapor that spread out and extinguished the flaming projectiles.

With a small smile, Sasuke turned to face ahead again; only to pull up short as the other three ninjabots came flying straight at him! The clockwork ninja rocketed skywards with his pursuers in hot er… pursuit! They quickly overtook him and spread out so that Sasuke was surrounded on all sides. One ninjabot was hovering above him, one below and one behind and to each side of him. Their leader was right in front of him.

"Okay," The Mohawk sporting ninjabot spoke out. "I don't know who you are but, if you don't want to become a pile of woodchips, I suggest you fork over the rock."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his grip on the gravestone tightened.

"First of all, it is not a rock. It is gravestone that was carved to honor a good person. And second, as for who I am; I am a ninja."

The ninjabot smirked and crossed his arms.

"Oh really. Well, in case nobody told you, so are we. And we have you outnumbered."

"No." Sasuke shook his head. "You are not ninja. You do not even know what it means to be a ninja!"

"_Aaahh." Wiseman sighed contently as he relaxed in his hot bath. It was situated outside, but bamboo walls protected his privacy. The old inventor sunk up to his neck and closed his eyes._

"_Ooh, this is nice."_

_His eyes shot open and he turned his head to see Sasuke sitting in the water next to him._

"_Gah! Sasuke, what're you doing in here!"_

"_I wished to ask you a question." Sasuke answered simply, failing to notice the apparent discomfort Wiseman had with his close proximity._

"_Well, alright then. What did you want to ask?"_

"_It's about being a ninja. I still don't completely understand what it means."_

_Wiseman's bushy white eyebrows shot up. _

"_What do you mean 'what it means'?"_

"_I mean, why do ninjas fight the way they do? What purpose does it serve?"_

_Wiseman looked at his creation for a moment, and then stroked his beard._

"_Well… I might have something that could help you with that." He put his hands on the side of the bath, ready to pull himself out, when he stopped and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke just looked back. "Sasuke, do you mind?"_

_Sasuke blinked._

"_Do I mind what, Wiseman?"_

_Wiseman's eyes narrowed and he pointed towards the house. _

"_Go wait for me indoors. I'll be there shortly."_

_(A little while later…)_

"_Where is it? I know I have it in here some – Ah! Here it is."_

_Wiseman and Sasuke were in the old inventor's study. After going through some plans for future projects (and a few magazines that Wiseman had put away before Sasuke could have a look at them) Wiseman cleared some space on his desk and laid out an old scroll._

"_This," He gestured to said parchment. "is a document telling of the first incident involving ninjutsu. It's one of only a few in existence. Not many people know that ninjutsu originated in China. There was a time when the Emperor of this country sent an army to invade China. Many of the places they targeted were populated by farmers. They knew that they wouldn't stand a chance in hand-to-hand combat against samurai warriors. So they devised another way of fighting._

_They used their knowledge of the surrounding environment to perform sneak attacks on the invading soldiers. Using camouflage and disguises, they seemed to suddenly appear, taking their enemies by surprise, and then disappear without a trace. When the defeated soldiers returned to Japan, and told the emperor of this baffling fighting style, he decided to train some of his own fighters in this way._

_And so, ninjas came to be. With the skills they learnt, they were able to overcome even the most powerful of foes. And it all originated from some ordinary farmers fighting to protect their homes."_

_Wiseman looked down at Sasuke. The little robot's eyes had widened considerably. He raised a ball-shaped hand and pointed at himself._

"_And you say I am to be like that?"_

_Wiseman smiled and knelt down in front of Sasuke._

"_Yes. That's what I designed you for. If you want a few pointers, here." He stood and picked up a few more scrolls. "These are some chronicles of past ninjas. This one might interest you in particular." _

_He gave one of the scrolls to Sasuke and placed the rest on his desk. He then walked out of the study and left Sasuke alone. Sasuke looked at the name inscribed on the scroll in his hands._

_Sasuke Sarutobi._

_Sitting down at the desk, Sasuke opened the scroll and began to read._

"To be a ninja is to overcome the odds. To show that the stronger is not always the victor. And most of all, to beat back those who would take what is not theirs." Sasuke stayed hovering in the air, holding tightly to the liberated gravestone. The ninjabots surrounding him looked less than impressed. Their leader gave a mock yawn.

"Bored now. Destroy him."

The ninjabots all charged towards Sasuke. He simply closed his eyes and threw the gravestone up as hard as he could. It missed the robot coming from above him, who turned his head to watch it go past, as did the others. Their mistake.

"Hansou Kunai!" Sasuke briefly curled up into a ball. As he unfurled himself, he let fly with six kunai; each one directed towards a ninjabot. The robots turned their attention back to Sasuke at his cry, but too late. Each one got a pointed weapon right between their mechanical eyes.

Sasuke zoomed upwards, right past one of the stricken robots, and caught the gravestone. Below him, six separate explosions sounded out as the firecracker bombs, he'd attached to each kunai, blew up. When the smoke cleared, there wasn't a trace of the ninjabots. Sasuke allowed himself a triumphant smile and turned back to the direction of Jiyarai Town.

"First rule of ninjutsu." He said out loud. "You blink. You lose."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Four lit candles surrounded the pool that lay in the center of the darkened room. Gunsho sat in a lotus position atop the water's surface. His eyes were closed and his face was a picture of calm and serenity. That changed when the sound of running footsteps reached his ears; after which the door was hurriedly slid open, causing the candles to flicker.

Baki was stood in the doorway, facing his leader's back.

"Lord Gunsho!"

"Meditating here." Came the irritated reply.

"But my lord, we've lost Kuroka's signal."

Gunsho turned around at this. The only explanation for his robot ninja's signal to disappear would be… that he was destroyed.

"Where was he when it disappeared?" He asked.

"Maito forest."

Gunsho stroked his moustache. Could it have been those outsiders? Perhaps they posed a bigger threat than he'd thought. He looked back to his follower.

"Baki, take a unit into the forest. I want you to find those ninjas."

"At once, my lord." Baki bowed low and left the room, sliding the door shut swiftly behind him. The gust it made caused the candles to extinguish, leaving Gunsho surrounded by darkness.

"Darn it."

--

The morning sunlight peeked in through a slight crack in the window. It hit Goemon's eyes, awakening him. The young man yawned and stretched his arms over his head. He turned over in his futon – and instantly turned back, covering his eyes and giving out a yelp of horror.

He'd forgotten that Ebisu liked to sleep on top of the blanket.

Said roommate sat up and stretched his own arms out. Getting to his feet, he opened the window which brightened up the whole room.

"What a beautiful day!" Ebisu said cheerfully. He turned to look at his blue haired companion. "Come and see it, Goemon."

"I will, as soon as you put some clothes on." Came the reply from the voluntarily blinded ninja.

There was some rapping on their door and Yae's voice sounded out from behind it.

"Goemon, Ebisu; I'd ask if you were decent but I've known you too long. We've all got to meet downstairs. Akasu wants to get an early start."

"We'll still have time for breakfast, right?" Ebisu asked.

"Only if you hurry." Answered Yae.

Goemon felt a fast wind ruffle his hair and opened his eyes to see Ebisu, fully dressed, standing by the door.

"Come on, Goemon. Move yourself!"

He'd also forgotten how fast his partner could move; given the right incentive.

--

Akasu was stood by the map they'd been studying the night before. He'd had it pinned to the wall so that everyone could see it. The warrior was positioned at the head of the breakfast table, with everyone else sat around it.

"Alright, the kunoichi's tower lies to the east of here." Akasu pointed out its' position on the map. "Between us and the tower, lies the Maito forest and Momo Town. If we don't run into any surprises, it should take us about a day to reach Momo Town. As I said last night, Maito forest is very easy to get lost in. But fortunately, Jicho is an experienced traveler and guide. He should be able to get us to our destination no problem."

Akasu motioned for his older companion to come forward. Jicho stood by the map and pointed to a large lake in the centre of the forest with several rivers connected to it.

"This is Lake Yasha. Once we get to here, we can follow the Daime River, which runs near Momo town." He traced one of the blue lines on the map with his finger as he spoke. Once he was sure that everyone understood, Jicho sat back down and Akasu spoke again,

"All the rest of us need to worry about is any surprise attacks by Gunsho's forces."

"Let 'em come!" Goemon hefted his pipe and gave it a small swing. He was still riled up over the damage he'd seen done to the town. "I'd love to see how tough those cowards are when they're not attacking unarmed townsfolk!"

Jicho looked towards Omitsu.

"He's very passionate about this sort of thing." He said, gesturing to Goemon who was still swinging his weapon around.

"Yes, he's always been that way. At least, as long as I've known him." Omitsu replied, staring at Goemon with a proud smile. The blue haired ninja had just received a bop on the head and an order to calm down from Yae.

Akasu rapped his knuckles on the table to get attention.

"If everybody's done, I'd like us to get a move on. We've already stayed here longer than we should have."

The group had already gathered their packs and was out the door in less than a minute. As they walked towards the outskirts of town, Wiseman looked down at Sasuke who was walking beside him. The little ninja seemed to be acting like himself again; carrying Wiseman's bag and having a small contented smile on his face. Still, his creator wanted to be sure.

"So Sasuke, are you feeling better? Y'know, after last night."

Sasuke turned to face him; his smile widening.

"Oh yes, Wiseman. I understand better now what it means to be a ninja. Thank you for your wise words."

Wiseman couldn't help but put on a proud grin.

"Any time, my boy. Any time."

Up on the cemetery hill, Tobu watched the ninjas leave. He was glad they were going. Hearing the sound of footsteps, he turned to see his father walking up to him.

"Come on, son. We still have some work to do on the shrine."

Nokumaru unlocked the doors and slid them open. To Tobu's surprise, instead of stepping inside, his father just stood in the doorway. The boy peeked out from behind him, and his eyes widened.

His mother's gravestone was back in its' rightful place. The surface had been scrubbed clean so that the emerald underneath shone more brightly than before. Lying at its' base were a bunch of green kinofuji flowers and a burning incense stick. But on the top of the stone, above the engravings, there were fastened a pair of crossed kunai. The knives glinted green in the emerald's light, and reflected it around the shrine like a beacon.

--

"Okay Goemon, your turn. I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with… T."

"Is it a tree?" Goemon replied, without much enthusiasm.

"That's amazing! How'd you guess?" Asked Ebisu.

"Because I've had nothing to look at but trees for the past two hours!" Goemon hollered with his head thrown back.

There was a chorus of "Shhhuuussshh!" as everyone turned at the loud outburst.

"Have you forgotten about the forces of evil hunting us, in this very forest?" Akasu hissed at him. "I thought ninjas were supposed to be good at keeping quiet."

Goemon opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped by Yae.

"Wait. Can you guys hear that?"

She quickly scaled up a tall tree and peered out from among the branches. She could see shapes moving through the foliage, heading towards their location.

Jumping to the lower branches, she spoke down to her friends.

"We've got company. They're heading this way, fast."

Goemon unclipped his pipe from his belt.

"Okay, looks like we're gonna have a fight on our hands."

"Not if we can avoid it." Akasu said firmly. "We should get to Lake Yasha as planned."

"Listen pal, I never run away from a fight." Goemon prodded the brown-haired warrior in the chest.

"Goemon, he's right." Said Yae. "Our top priority is to keep Omitsu out of their hands."

She motioned for the others to start moving.

"You guys get going. I'll try to lead them away and then catch up with you."

Before Goemon could offer to go with her (and she knew he would) she cut him off.

"Don't forget, Goemon. You promised Omitsu's father you'd protect her."

Goemon looked towards Omitsu and his face softened. As much as he didn't like leaving a friend to battle alone, he would never break a promise. Especially one that concerned Omitsu.

"Well okay, but watch yourself." He said to his kunoichi comrade.

Yae winked and then disappeared into the forest. The others began running in the opposite direction, carrying the non-warriors piggyback style.

"Hang on tight, old boy." Ebisu said cheerfully to Jicho, whom he was carrying.

"Will your friend be alright all by herself?" Jicho asked.

"Why, of course she will." Ebisu replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She's a ninja."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Baki scanned the surrounding forest for any sign of movement. He and his robot unit were swiftly leaping from branch to branch. He figured their targets couldn't be moving too quickly, seeing as they had non-ninja with them. So, they'd probably be trying to hide instead.

Suddenly, a slight movement caught his eye. He stopped on a tree limb and raised his arm; motioning for his robots to stop. He reached into his suit and pulled out a shuriken. The warrior stayed perfectly still for a few seconds; just listening. Then his arm shot out and the metal star flew into the foliage, just off to his right.

There was a yelp of surprise and a figure fell out of the branches. It was a young woman. She had long green hair and was dressed in a purple ninja ghi. Baki smirked. Bingo.

He motioned for a group of his robots to pounce. The five silver sword-wielding bots dropped from the trees and surrounded the ninja. As the first one approached, she flipped onto her feet and sprang forward at surprising speed.

Her hand flew to the handle of her katana; whipping it out and slicing through the robot like it was made of butter. The second one to attack her met a similar fate. She then speedily changed the grip on her sword, so that she was holding it like a dagger, and drove it into the robot trying to sneak up behind her. The two that remained charged her together. She swiftly decapitated the first and kicked its' head into the second, knocking it off balance. She finished that one off with two swift slashes.

Sheathing her katana, the ninja gave a quick glance towards Baki and his remaining robots and then sprinted off into the woods.

Baki gave the signal for his bots to follow.

"After her! She's undoubtedly with those ninjas. She'll help us track them down, one way or another."

The swordsman and his ninjabots began leaping through the tree branches, in pursuit of the green-haired kunoichi.

Yae could hear the creak of the branches, indicating that the morons were taking the bait. She allowed herself a small smile. They may have been able to fight like ninjas, but they sure didn't know how to think like one. They couldn't even spot a diversion.

The sound of running water reached her ears. It was exactly like she remembered seeing on the map. One of the rivers that branched off from Lake Yasha was just ahead of her. Yae gripped the strap across her chest. It was time to show them what a real ninja could do.

She swiftly bounded up a tree trunk, leaping into the air ahead of a group of startled ninjabots. She slipped her bazooka off of her back and onto her shoulder. Before pulling the trigger she gave the bots a wink.

"Surprise."

The ninjabots were blown to pieces by her bazooka's multi-shot. Turning in the air, Yae performed a dive into the river below her; crying out "Henshin!" just before she hit the water.

--

Sasuke jumped down from the treetops; landing in front of his friends.

"The lake is just ahead of us." He said, pointing as he did so.

Goemon, Ebisu and Akasu each let the others off of their backs. The group proceeded forward; with Goemon and Sasuke in front, and Ebisu and Akasu covering their rear. Soon they were stood before a wide blue lake.

Ebisu sat down on a tree trunk, wiping his brow.

"Phew! At least now we can take a breather. I'm exhausted!"

Sasuke reached into Wiseman's bag and pulled out a flask and a cup. He poured some green tea and gave it to Ebisu.

"Thanks Sasuke." The rotund ninja gladly quenched his thirst while his mechanical companion poured some more drinks for the others. "I hope Yae doesn't finish off the bad guys too quickly."

"That's assuming she isn't taken down." Said Akasu.

The warrior turned at the sound of laughing. He found himself looking at Goemon.

"Yeah, right!" The giggling ninja waved a hand dismissively. "Those guys don't stand a chance against Yae. She could probably kick _my_ butt, if she wanted to. And that's saying something."

Suddenly, a loud rumbling filled the air.

"Ebisu, please tell me that was your stomach." Said Wiseman.

"Look!" Omitsu pointed to the lake.

The centre of the large body of water was bubbling viciously. The assembled group could see a huge shadow rapidly approaching the surface. A massive figure rose out of the water, causing the onlookers to be drenched by the spray it caused. Jicho and Akasu both gaped at the towering creature. It partly resembled a human, but was covered in green scaly armor. The top of its' head resembled that of a fish.

"What is that thing?" Said Akasu.

"A thaisamba." The Edo residents answered in unison.

"You've faced one of these things before?" Asked Jicho.

"Several times." Answered Goemon, reaching into his pack. "They're mechas, designed for fighting underwater. They're known as the "charming mermaids", though they're about as _charming_ as an otoroshi!"

He pulled the triton shell out of his bag and blew into it.

"Get ready, Ebisu." He said to his partner.

"Hey, wait. What's that?" Ebisu pointed up at the thaisamba. A panel had opened up on the aquatic mecha's chest. Out of it sprang a group of human-sized robots, built to resemble octopi.

The silver bots landed on the ground, spreading out to block off any escape attempts. They each stood on two legs, with six arms that resembled tentacles.

The fighters present drew their weapons. However, the octobots didn't attack. They were just there to make sure the group didn't move.

Thaisamba opened her mouth wide. A ball of green energy could be seen forming in the back of her throat. Just as she thrust her head forward to fire at the hapless humans below; a fist burst through the lake's surface and caught the fish robot under the jaw. The beam that shot from her mouth flew harmlessly into the sky, and the mecha was sent flying back into the water.

A big grin broke out on Goemon's face as Impact and Miss Impact arose in the lake; having come along one of its' rivers. He pumped his fist in the air.

"Alright! Right on time, as usual!"

The two robots smiled down at their friends and activated their mouth beams to take Goemon and Ebisu into their cockpits.

"We'll handle Fish-face. You guys take care of the squid patrol." Goemon called down to Sasuke and Akasu.

"Understood, Mr. Goemon." Answered Sasuke.

Akasu readied his tonfas and motioned for Omitsu and the others to stay behind them, so that they were between the lake and the fighters.

"It seems stealth is not as big a part of ninjutsu as I thought." Akasu said to himself as the first octobot charged.

--

Baki was stood on the bank of the river; looking first upstream, then downstream. He had sent his robots off in both directions to search for signs of where the ninja could've left the water. Pressing the communication device in his ear, he asked for a report.

"Nothing yet, sir." Came the reply from the other end. All the others gave similar answers.

"Keep looking." Baki growled. "Ninja or no ninja; she can't hold her breath forever."

"Don't worry, sir. We'll find her."

As Baki cut off communication, the robot who'd spoken hopped onto a large rock sticking out of the centre of the river. He scanned the banks around him, looking for wet footprints or any other telltale sign that a soaked human had passed by.

So focused was he on the banks, that he didn't notice the bare arm reaching out of the water behind him until it had grabbed his ankle! There was a small splash as the bot was pulled into the water, and then all was quiet again.

Several robots were stood on a bridge further downstream. They too weren't watching the water. Suddenly, a projectile shot from the river and destroyed the bridge, causing the robots to fall in. A shape moved through the water towards the submerged bots and, a few seconds later, bits and pieces of metal came to rest on the riverbed.

Yae swam quickly away from the remnants; in search of her next target. She didn't know why but, at that moment, her jōnin's words came back to her.

'_Yae, it's no secret that you're one of the best agents we have. But, in your more recent missions, we've found that you seem to be lacking in control._'

She shook her head. Why was she thinking of that now? This wasn't the time to be having an inner conflict. She had a job to do, and she was going to do it. That was all that mattered. That was all that had ever mattered.

_It was your typical beautiful day. The sun was shining. A cool breeze caused the tops of the trees to sway gently. The birds were – not singing because they had been scared off by the cries and shouts coming from the SSIN training ground._

_A group of about twenty children, all aged twelve or thirteen, were practicing their jujutsu katas. Striking, kicking, gouging; all under the watchful eye of their teacher. The man's attention was drawn from his students by the sound of the door to the main building sliding open. Seeing the clan's jōnin emerge from the doorway, he turned back to the kids and called out, _

"_Yamei!"_

_The students stood to attention and bowed as the jōnin stood in front of them. He cast a quick eye over the assembled boys and girls before speaking._

"_I have been carefully viewing your progress over the past few months, and have come to the conclusion that you are ready to take the final test."_

_The students remained quiet, but there were many widened eyes and raised heads. The final test meant that, if they passed, they would become official members of the SSIN. The test was simple. They'd each be paired up and would face each other in a friendly match; using whatever weapons or skills they possessed. Whoever was chosen to join the SSIN wouldn't necessarily depend on who won, but rather who showed the most potential. The higher level of ninjutsu a student showed that they were capable of using, the better chance they had of passing; whether they won or not._

"_You'll have three weeks to prepare." The jōnin concluded his talk. "Good luck to all of you."_

_After he left, the teacher dismissed his students. They walked through the main building, chatting amiably amongst themselves._

"_Wow! I can't believe the test's already here!"_

"_I know. I'm gonna train, and show them my best moves. They're bound to let me in after seeing them."_

"_Why are you even bothering to train? Your family's been in the SSIN for generations. You're bound to get in even if you get your butt kicked."_

_There was one student who wasn't joining in with her excited classmates. Instead she was sitting on a set of steps, listening to the fragments of conversation that floated her way. Tucking some of her green hair back behind her ear, the girl let out a sigh. They were right. Even though the tests were supposed to be impartial, everyone knew that those born into the SSIN clans were more likely to get picked to join. It was a bloodline thing._

_She looked down at the uniform she had on. It was a dark blue ghi and pant suit, just like all the students wore. However, unlike most of her classmates, hers did not possess a family crest. She was one of the orphans that the clan had taken in to train. She was thankful to them for giving her a home, but she had never really felt like she was a part of the clan. If she was going to be accepted as one of them, she'd have to work for it._

_The girl stood up; a look of determination on her face._

"_Okay, Yae." She said to herself. "Time to prove that you deserve to be in this clan."_

"Henshin!"

Yae landed back on dry land. The pink glow around her faded as she stood up on two legs again. All of the robots had been taken care of. That just left the swordsman in the white suit. Now where was -?

A deafening battle cry filled the air as Baki dropped from the tree branch above Yae; his sword held in a stabbing position.

She leapt back, hit the ground with a roll and came up with her katana in hand. Baki pulled his weapon out of the ground and stood ready in a fighting stance.

'I can't believe I let him sneak up on me like that.' Yae thought to herself. 'I _am_ getting sloppy!'

Baki offered a small smile to his opponent.

"You know, I've always wanted to fight a ninja." He said. "Now we have the chance to see which is better. Your ninjutsu or my kenjutsu."

Yae returned the smile.

"Well, you know what they say." As she spoke next, she sprang towards the swordsman; blade at the ready. "Be careful what you wish for!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Omitsu's eyes followed Impact's ascent as he was sent lying into the air by a punch from Thaisamba. Her hands went to her mouth fretfully. As bad as the beating he was taking must've been for Impact; it was probably even worse for the human seated in his cockpit.

"Watch out!"

Omitsu's worrying was interrupted by Akasu, who pushed her down to the ground, out of the way of the octobot's tentacle that'd been shot towards her. The warrior leapt back to his feet charged the robot, swinging his tonfas.

"Get back with Wiseman and Jicho!" He called over his shoulder.

The two elderly men in question were trying their best to stay out of the fight. This was easier said than done, as the octobots were taking advantage of any opening to launch an attack on the non-combatants. Fortunately, Sasuke's speed made up for the fact that he was outnumbered. Any time the robots made an attempt to get to his creator; he'd dash in amongst them and start slicing away with his kunai. This forced the robots to focus their attention on him, and gave the humans a chance to get clear again.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was discovering that the octobots' limbs were self-regenerating. Every time he cleaved one off, it would grow back almost instantly and the bot would be ready to fight again.

"These robots won't stay down. They just keep coming back for more." Jicho said as he looked around fearfully for any sign of another attack.

"Not to worry. I brought something along, just in case of a situation like this." Wiseman began patting his pockets in search. "Now, where did I put them? I could've sworn I had them with me…"

Jicho turned around to see a couple of octobots advancing on them with its' tentacles raised. He started tapping Wiseman on the shoulder, but the inventor was paying him no attention.

Just as one of the robots was about to leap at the two men, it was struck from behind by a blue kunai and became encased in ice. Sasuke once more came to their defense; fighting off the menacing machines. At this point, Wiseman did turn around.

"Ah Sasuke, do you know where I put the things?"

"What things would that be, Wiseman?" Sasuke answered, while deflecting his opponents' whip-like strikes.

"You know. The things I packed for if we got attacked by killer robots."

"Oh. I believe you placed them in your traveling bag!" The clockwork ninja yelled out over the sound of one of his firecracker bombs exploding.

Wiseman and Jicho looked over to where the said bag was lying on the ground. The white-haired hermit rushed over to it, with his companion following right behind. The duo kept their heads low, as if this would somehow keep any octobots from spotting them. It was at this point that they were joined by Omitsu.

"Omitsu, help us find something." Wiseman said as they began to rummage through his bag. "It's a set of special tags I designed for an emergency."

Jicho and Omitsu joined Wiseman in his search, pulling out various bits and bobs.

"Let's see here… my lunar-powered nose trimmers, my automatic chopsticks, my water-proof kappa repellent…"

"Eeek! Wiseman, what're these?!"

The two older men looked at the magazines that Omitsu was holding at arm's length. Jicho's jaw dropped and Wiseman's face turned a shade of pink.

"Oh! Ah, how did those get in there? There must've been a mix-up on the ship with our luggage." He snatched the reading material back, rolled them up and put them up his sleeve. "Ah! Here we are."

The Wise Man of Iga pulled out a small package shaped like something one would find in a box of breakfast rice.

"What is that?" Asked Jicho.

"My newest invention." Wiseman answered with a grin. "I call them 'Shock Stickers'. Watch."

Pulling the package open, Wiseman held up a small paper tag with a small lightning bolt printed on one side. He peeled off the back and threw it at one of the octobots. The tag stuck to the back of the robot's head, but nothing averse seemed to happen. Omitsu and Jicho exchanged looks as Wiseman began whipping the tags out like playing cards. They flew through the air, attaching themselves to the robots that were closing in on Sasuke and a tiring Akasu.

With all the tags used up, Wiseman held up the last piece in the package. A thin board with a simple button on the top. He gave his friends a quick wink and pressed the button.

Simultaneously, all the octobots began to shudder and convulse. Then suddenly there were several loud pops as the backs of the robots heads blew out; black smoke curling up from the holes left behind.

Sasuke and Akasu looked around in surprise at their fallen foes.

"Wh-what happened?" Akasu turned to Wiseman, who chuckled in response.

"Oh, it's quite simple really." The inventor pulled one of the shock stickers off of a robot. "You know how Sasuke is powered by a pair of batteries that send energy flowing into his body? Well, inside these stickers are much smaller versions. They release a tiny amount of energy, with a much higher voltage. This 'spike' of energy disrupts the chemical signals inside the robots' systems and…"

Wiseman took in the clueless looks on his comrades' faces. He gave a little sigh and spoke again.

"It zaps the robots and makes their insides go boom."

"Oh." Came the unanimous reply.

"I don't suppose you have any larger versions." Akasu asked, casting his eyes back to Thaisamba, who was still locked in combat with the Impacts.

--

Goemon unsteadily pulled himself back into his chair. He had to talk to Wiseman about installing seatbelts.

Out of the side of Impact's view screen, he could see Miss Impact hit the water after being sent skyward by Thaisamba. He hit the communicator button.

"Ebisu, you okay?"

"Yeah, mostly." Came the groaning reply. "Ugghhh… who'd have thought you could get air-sick in a water battle."

The two ground-based mechas were indeed fighting out of their element. This Thaisamba wasn't repeating the mistakes of the ones they had fought previously. It was using the fact that they were underwater to its' advantage; creating a huge whirlpool around it, that would catch the Impacts as they tried to charge.

Goemon could see the dark shape of Thaisamba moving towards them through the water. Gripping the controls tightly, he tried desperately to think up a plan of attack. Hold on, what was it Yae sometimes said? There are times when it's better to use your opponent's strength, instead of your own?

"Ebisu, I've got an idea." Goemon said to his partner. "We'll probably only get one shot at this, so listen up."

Thaisamba brought itself to a stop, still a fair distance away from the other two mechas. There was no need to get in too close. It's beady eyes followed Miss Impact as she waded around the fishbot, making sure, as well, to keep her distance. The duo was obviously going to try a two-pronged attack, with the male-shaped attacking from the front and the female-shaped from behind. It wasn't going to work.

Sure enough, the Impacts started to move towards their opponent. Before they could get close enough to launch an attack, large jets sprung out on Thaisamba's arms. The "charming mermaid" spun itself around, causing the water surrounding it to twist once more into a whirlpool.

The two mechas were caught in the vortex and carried along in the strong current. Thaisamba stopped its' spinning and watched the failing robots.

Goemon struggled to hold onto his chair, and his lunch. He knew the Thaisamba would be attacking soon, so he had to make his move now.

"Okay Impact, fire chain-pipe!" He yelled out while slamming the firing button with his fist.

Impact swung his right arm forward, and the head of the chain-pipe shot towards Thaisamba. The fish-headed mecha saw the pipe coming and simply moved to the side, to avoid it. What it didn't notice was Miss Impact catching the pipe and throwing it back. The bowl latched onto the back of Thaisamba's head and held fast.

Seeing this, Goemon activated Impact's rocket boosters. As the soles of his feet ignited, Impact went racing around the whirlpool at an increasing speed. He reached out with his free hand and grabbed Miss Impact on the way round.

The chain attached to Thaisamba's head continued to coil around its' face, blinding it and pulling the Impacts free of the whirlpool. When the monster finally tugged the chain free of its' face, it was just in time to see two ball-shaped fists about to ram into it.

This time, it was Thaisamba who was sent flying into the air. It came down and hit the surface of the lake again with a huge splash. The mecha righted itself but, before it could even make a move, Miss Impact was pummeling away at it; her fists moving in a blur. As Thaisamba reeled back in a daze, she dealt a strong uppercut that knocked it skyward again.

Impact was ready with his mouth beam fully charged. The bright blue energy bolt hit Thaisamba dead center. The sparking mechanical beast was carried high up into the sky. All the Impacts saw of its' explosive demise was what looked like a simple puff of smoke.

"Yyyyyyeeeeesssss!!!!" Goemon leapt up from his chair, throwing punches and kicks, and hollering at the top of his voice.

Ebisu simply leant back with his feet on the control panel, and a satisfied smile on his face.

"Another day. Another monster blown to bits."

The people on the land were celebrating too. Omitsu hugged Wiseman – then regretted the action and gave him a slap round the head.

"Victory is ours." A beaming Sasuke remarked. "Now, we just have to wait for Miss Yae to return, and we can continue to the tower."

"_If_ she returns." Akasu remarked. "She's been gone nearly an hour."

"Man. Talk about Mr. Negativity!" Goemon's feet touched the ground as Impact let him down with his mouth beam. "Yae's fine. I'll bet she'll be getting back to us any moment now."


	15. Chapter 15

Yae was on her back; her left hand flat against the blade of her katana. Baki was leaning over her, trying to impale her with the point of his sword. The kunoichi had placed her own weapon underneath his hilt and was struggling to push him back. However Baki's greater strength, and his advantageous position, meant that the sword tip was edging closer to Yae's heart.

Just as it looked like it was over, Yae slackened her grip, pressed her foot into Baki's stomach and sent him flying over her head. She came up with her katana held in front of her like a dagger.

Baki landed with a roll and charged her with a two-handed slash. Cleanly deflecting the blow, Yae spun around and delivered a kick to his back. The swordsman stumbled but recovered quickly. He tried to attack again, but Yae leapt back out of his range.

What followed was a series of strikes and dodges. Baki swung and thrust at Yae, but the ninja skillfully parried and avoided his attacks. With a frustrated yell, Baki actually leapt into the air and came down on Yae with a cleaving strike.

Straightening himself, Baki saw two halves of a tree lying on the ground, but no ninja.

"Looking for me?"

He looked up to see Yae in another tree; her left hand gripping a branch above her, her right still holding her sword and her feet resting against the trunk. Her confident smile irked Baki. Letting a small growl escape between his teeth, he called up to her,

"Why don't you stop jumping around and fight me like a man?"

"Do I actually have to tell you what was wrong with that sentence?" Yae answered back. "Besides, you said you wanted to see some ninjutsu. Jumping around just happens to be a big part of it."

Baki glared up at her, but then a smile worked its' way onto his face.

"Alright then." He said. "Then I'll just show you a big part of kenjutsu."

He held his sword in both hands; the blade pointed upright. A white glow appeared spiraling around his wrists. It worked its' way up the hilt of his sword and made the blade shine like a beam of light.

Taking a step back, Baki swung his sword and a bright arc of energy flew from the blade. It sliced through the trunk of the tree, causing it to topple. Yae leapt clear and landed on her feet, back on the ground. She had to quickly jump out of the way as another beam flew at her. She hit the ground running as Baki swung his sword with great speed, sending the deadly projectiles flying through the air. Trees fell like ninepins as their trunks were cleaved in two.

Yae managed to duck another attack. Then, before Baki could swing his sword again, she lunged forward with a slash of her own. Baki was forced to block her strike with his own blade.

They stood with their weapons locked against each other. Yae glanced up at her opponent and offered another grin.

"Impressive power." She said. "But you need to work on your aim. Every one of your strikes missed."

To her surprise, Baki grinned back.

"Did they?"

He gave a mighty heave and sent Yae stumbling back. She quickly righted herself and made ready for his follow-up attack, but none came. Instead, Baki held his sword loosely in one hand and gestured around them with the other.

"Take a look around."

Turning her head from side to side, Yae realised that the trees had fallen around the two fighters to form a makeshift ring. They had very thick trunks; so much so that she wouldn't be able to jump over them.

She turned her attention back to Baki. The swordsman stood with his weapon at the ready.

"Now you'll have to try fighting my way."

Yae held her sword in both hands. The joking was over. It was time to get serious.

"Before we begin, answer me one thing." Said Baki. "What's a ninja doing with a samurai weapon like the katana?"

Yae shifted her weight as Baki began to circle her.

"If you must know; I chose it because it's not a typical ninja weapon. To be a ninja is to always have surprise on your side."

She sprung at Baki.

"I'll show you what I mean!"

--

_The SSIN training instructor, and the the j__ōnin, were seated behind a long desk in a large dojo. Two students bowed and left; having just finished their match. The men exchanged opinions on what they had just seen and wrote down their decision. The jōnin then nodded to a uniformed ninja stood by the doors. She slid them open and allowed the next two students in._

_One was a boy with shoulder-length brown hair, who jingled as he walked. He was decked out with almost every kind of ninja weapon imaginable. A pair of zatoichi swords were strapped across his back, shurikens were hooked onto his sleeves and pant legs, spiked bands adorned his knuckles, a small grapple and rope hung from his belt and two small scythes were tucked into it. _

_The second was a girl with long green hair. The only weapon she was carrying was a katana. The long sword stuck out behind her from where it was slung through her belt. She was holding onto the hilt firmly with her left hand, to keep the heavy weapon steady._

_The jōnin and instructor exchanged looks. The katana was a somewhat advanced weapon for students at this level of skill. But then, they did say that the students could use any weapon or tool they wished._

_The jōnin raised an arm, indicating that the two kids get ready. The boy and girl bowed to each other and got into fighting stances. The boy whipped out his scythes and held them up, prepared to start slashing. The girl simply lowered her weight, bending her knees slightly, and kept her grip on the hilt of her sword._

_The jōnin let his arm drop._

_The boy immediately let fly with four shurikens. His opponent stood her ground and let them come. At the last moment, she whipped out her weapon, there were several '_cling_'s and she resheathed it just as quickly. The shurikens fell harmlessly to the floor._

_Seeing his attack was ineffective, the boy whipped out his scythes and charged at her. She ducked and weaved as he swung and slashed wildly with his blades. Once again, her hand stayed on her sword hilt. Suddenly her back hit the wall of the dojo. He'd forced her into a corner._

_The brown-haired youth took a step back and then swung, with both of his scythes, from the right. The green-haired student pushed herself off from the wall and drew her sword. She wound up behind the boy with her weapon already sheathed again. He turned and raised his scythes to attack; only to have the blades drop off like leaves._

_The girl, whose face had remained impassive up to now, allowed herself a small grin at the look of anger that had come over her opponent. He wasn't distracted for long though, as he threw the useless handles aside and quickly moved in for close combat. He began throwing punches with his spiked knuckle dusters._

_Not able to use her katana at close distance, the girl had to now fight bare-handed. She managed to block and parry several strikes, until her opponent got one past her defense. She moved her head to the side just in time to avoid a direct hit, but the spike left a scratch on her cheek which started to bleed._

_Quickly __realising__ that the boy was the more skilled hand-to-hand fighter, the girl had only one choice. It was time for her secret weapon._

_She began to speedily back up. The boy followed, thinking he could corner her again and finish her off. Just before her back hit the wall, the girl performed a backward flip, landing with her feet pressed against the vertical surface. Pushing off, she rose higher into the air. She drew her katana and pointed it downward towards her opponent. He in turn whipped out his zatoichis and held them crossed above his head._

_The girl dropped like a stone. The tip of her katana hit the crossed blades below it and -_

Yae fell back, landing rather unceremoniously on her rear. Now that she had nowhere to run, she was forced to fight Baki on his level; and his greater strength was making itself apparent.

The swordsman swung his weapon down upon Yae, but the swift kunoichi dodged the strike with a back roll. Springing back to her feet, she looked around for something to help her regain the upper hand in the fight. All she could see were the makeshift walls of their fighting area; made up of the felled trees. Suddenly an idea came into her head. She gripped the sheath of her katana in preparation.

'It's been a while since I used this technique.' She thought to herself. 'I hope I can still do it right.'

Baki began to advance on Yae; his sword held at the ready.

"You ninjas certainly are tricky." He said. "But you don't have power to back it up."

Yae replied with a grin and tapped the side of her head.

"Who needs it, when you've got brains."

She leapt clear of his sword sweep with a backward flip, planting her feet on the tree pile behind her. Thrusting herself upwards, she unsheathed her katana and pointed it down towards Baki. As she dropped, he raised his own sword and held it above his head to block.

The tip of the ninja's katana hit her enemy's blade and -

_The zatoichis shattered underneath the katana's blow._ _The male student lost his balance and fell onto his back. He started to rise again, but the girl was standing over him with her sword tip at his throat._

"_Halt!"_

_The jōnin held his arm up again, indicating that the match was over._ _The girl resheathed her weapon and stood back. The boy got, rather shakily, to his feet and the two of them bowed to each other. As they turned to leave, the jōnin spoke up,_

"_Wait." _

_His attention was focused on the girl._

"_What's your name?" He asked her._

_The girl's eyes widened slightly at being spoken to directly by the SSIN jōnin, but she replied promptly._

"_Yae, sir."_

_The jōnin checked her uniform. She wasn't wearing a family crest. He straightened up and motioned towards the door._

"_Thank you. You may go."_

_As the two students left, the jōnin cupped his chin in his hand. Usually, the SSIN took in orphans to serve as simple foot soldiers or messengers. The more challenging duties were entrusted to members of the families that made up the __organisation.__ But this girl seemed to have potential. _

_He made a mental note to keep an eye on her in the future_.

Baki lay on the ground; the shards of his broken sword scattered around him. He let out a small laugh and turned his head to face Yae.

"Clever. You used that jumping around, that you ninjas are so good at, to get high enough so that gravity would lend power to your strike. And by attacking with only the tip of your weapon, you focused all that power into one spot." He let his head fall back down to the ground. "Your clan teach you that technique?"

Yae swept her hair back over her shoulder, her katana tucked safely into her belt.

"Made it up myself." She answered. "And I'm not from a clan. That's why I had to invent an effective technique; to earn my place."

Baki let out a long breath.

"You ninjas really are something else. What about your friends? Do they fight like you?"

Yae had to stop herself from laughing at the thought.

"My friends... they each have their own unique style." She gave a small shrug. "That's actually what makes us a good team."

She crossed her arms and turned to face Baki.

"So, are you going back to your master Gunsho?"

The swordsman shook his head.

"Wouldn't do me any good. Gunsho's not the forgiving type. Besides, when a swordsman fails his master, he has no choice but to leave in dishonor. Is there a ninja rule like that?"

Yae thought for a moment, and then replied,

"No. We have more of a 'If at first you don't succeed...' philosophy."

Baki chuckled.

"I guess that's why you guys are so formidable. You never give up."

Yae smiled at the comment. She gave a small bow to her defeated opponent and turned her attention to the trees blocking her way. Reaching over her shoulder, she brought forth her bazooka. Aiming it at the trees, she pulled the trigger. The resulting blast decimated the makeshift wall, leaving a smoking woodchip pile in its' place.

Noticing the look of surprise on Baki's face, Yae just gave him a grin and a shrug before disappearing into the surrounding foliage.

Baki watched the spot where she had disappeared, and then turned his eyes skyward muttering to himself,

"Ninjas..."

--

Akasu paced back and forth, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. The rest of the group were sitting by Lake Yasha, talking amongst themselves.

"It's getting late." Said Akasu. "It's not a good idea for us to stay in one place for too long."

"Relax, Mr. Sunshine." Said Goemon, who was lying on his back and looking up at the sky. "We'll leave just as soon as Yae gets back."

"And what if she doesn't come back?" Akasu whirled to face the blue-haired ninja.

"She will." Goemon replied as if it was a sure thing.

Akasu practically screamed through clenched teeth.

"Again, you underestimate our adversaries! I'm sure your friend is very skilled, but alone against Gunsho's forces; there is always the chance that she is lost to us."

"Who's lost to us?"

Akasu turned around to see Yae standing right behind him.

"Yae!" Omitsu, Ebisu and Sasuke ran to welcome back their friend. Wiseman and Jicho watched with smiles on their faces. Goemon just stayed where he was, with his hands behind his head. He shot Akasu a quick 'Told you so' look before speaking.

"What took you so long, Yae?"

The kunoichi answered with a knowing smile.

"Me and one of the bad guys got to talking. You know how I am, once I get started."

Akasu cleared his throat.

"Can we _please _get goingnow?"

Everyone got to their feet and the party began to move again. Yae saw Goemon pulling faces behind Akasu's back, and had to hold in a chuckle. She also saw Ebisu talking amiably to Wiseman and Jicho. Omitsu was chatting with Sasuke, who was carrying her bag for her.

Yae was happy to just walk in silence, listening to her friends around her. What she'd said to Baki had been true. She was part of a good team. And what was best, was that she hadn't had to earn it.


End file.
